Dash in the Spotlight
by tazdeval
Summary: It has been about 7 years since the defeat of Syndrome and Dash now runs the solo hero routine, that is until his mother decides he needs a new partner. While a high school senior catches his heart, his new by-the-book red-eyed partner would not have been his first pick, to be honest Dash would never have picked him at all...- - - -Beta reader: Enchanting Elf- - - -
1. A New Beginning

**Ok so this is my first ever Fan Fic. If i have managed to butcher the characters in an offending way, feel free to correct me and i will see what i can do. (but please remember that this story takes place about 6 years after the Danny Phantom series ended, so Dani has matured and changed a bit, same goes for Dash since he has aged about 7 years since the movie, and has faught battles and saved lives... which i believe would make anyone a bit more mature)**

**thanks to anyone that takes the time to review**

**Also do any of you think I should switch telling the Story back and forth between the point of view of Dash and Dani?**

**Disclaimer... its a fan fiction... obviously someone else created the wonderful characters... that i mold to my will (evil laugh)**

"Are you serious, Dash?!" Mom yelled as she walked into my room, "You are going to be late for school!" I saw my mother stretch her arms to open my window curtain through half open eyes, and then yanked them shut as the sun rays brightened my room.

"Mom, how can, The Dash, be late?" I joked sleepily, only to zip to the bathroom a moment later with a laugh in an effort to escape her glare. I took literally a few seconds to brush my teeth then realized I needed to get a new toothbrush, wishing that they would build a brush that could survive my speed brushing. Finally I raced into my room, got dressed and was in the kitchen grabbing some toast before mom decided to corner me with another lecture.

I raced out the door grateful for Edna's kindness when she gave me my special shoes, those of which could last high speeds and constant friction, but my cloths and backpack were a different story. To be honest not even I was willing to show up to the first day of the school year naked. So I travelled at a slower speed at just fast enough to be a blur to anyone that saw me.

I glanced down at another of Edna's gifts, a watch that had a special function hidden on it to allow me to get a general idea of how fast I was going. Simply put if it started to glow green I was going around 50 to 99mph, if it glowed yellow then I was at a good pace of 100 to 199. But if it glowed red then I was going over 200 miles per hour, and I had better hope that I had my S-Suit on or I was soon going to not be wearing anything. Knowing Edna though, she didn't stop at that. The thing kept record of my top speed, longest run times and distance. She even managed to add in a GPS system, not that I needed it.

As it was, I was running somewhere in the yellow zone. This did not last too long as I saw my high school in the distance within a minute and veered off to make my way to the back of the school so I could slow down somewhere isolated, somewhere that no one would see a blur turn into a person. A place which I found to be through the back entrance, in a classroom to be exact.

When I stopped I double checked to make sure I was alone, ready to take off if someone was there, before they could recognize me. Finding I was truly alone I walked out of the classroom and down the hall, in search of my track buddies. Who I found hanging in the usual spot at the lockers near the school's front entrance.

"Hey Josh," I called out to the shortest one in the group, "David late again?" I finished knowing the answer I would receive about our school's tardy king. I could not count the number of times David had shown up in the middle of second period with some wild excuse.

Josh looked over his shoulder with a laugh. "I have no clue, and for that matter does anyone know how he manages to stay on the team with that record?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ten bucks sais David shows up just before the end of second."

"15 sais he barely makes half of third" Josh replied with humor in his eyes. Before he looked passed me and froze.

I looked back, sure I knew what I was going to see. To be promptly proven right as I saw Helen walking our way. I sighed and looked back at my hopeless friend. Everyone knew he had a serious crush on the girl but was too terrified to tell her. So I decided enough was enough and took action. I guess I was even impatient about them just asking a girl out. I couldn't help but think _'Ask the girl already and get it over with!' _

As soon as got she close enough I moved my hand faster than the eye could ever follow and created a wind current that blew the papers out of her hand and all over the place. But I was not finished yet, I stepped behind Josh to push him, and used my foot at the same time to trip him. I figured the pain in his knees would jar him out of his frozen state and the throb would also help him not freeze too much.

I smiled to myself as they milled around to pick up all her papers. Maybe using my super power to eavesdrop on Helen to figure out who she liked and to set my friend up with her like this was a miss use of them. But to be honest I was rewarded to find out that she returned his feelings, and making my friend happy was worth any scolding I may have gotten if my parents found out.

At that point I turned to Connor and Lyon, and started to half drag and half push them away from the unfolding situation. As we got far enough away Lyon kept on going, even after we had stopped as he was lost in thought, as usual. There was no point in trying to get his attention until he came back to earth on his own.

"If they get together, that will make a third time you were nearby and even interfered with one of our friend's love life." Connor said staring at me with interest.

I mentally kicked myself. _'Of course Connor would notice things like that, the guy noticed EVERYTHING. '_ I thought, damn him and his observations! But out loud I just laughed it off, "So what, I saw the papers fly and took advantage."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "What about when a certain someone's special cat got lost and randomly ended up in David's hands… at the perfect time for her to see him 'find' her cat."

"I found the cat and decided it was perfect conversation tool, if David was the one that returned it." I countered with a grin.

"What about…."

"Ok, Ok. So I'm great at making others stick out for the ladies" I interrupted with a lopsided grin.

"Ok, mister love guru," He said with a mischievous smile, "Why is you still single if you're so great?"

"Come on, is there any girl in this school that can handle, The Dash?" I replied matching his grin.

"More like your giant ego scares them all off" He joked with a laugh.

"That a challenge?" I asked in mock defence.

That's when he pointed across the hallway to the trophy shelves, "Do you see any trophies for E.G.O.'s" He asked spelling out the word.

"Nope." I replied popping the p for affect.

"Good thing," he shot back with a growing smile, "Imagine how many trophies you would have just because your head is so big." He finished just as the bell for class rang and took off to math. I on the other hand laughed as I made a u-turn to head off to PE. Man I loved PE, but for first period? Lets face it, no amount of superpowers made me want to get graded on sports first thing in the morning, I was at least that normal for a teen.

I quickly got dressed and lined up for roll-call. In fact I got dressed and was the first in the gym, but closely followed by someone from the female lockers.

To be honest I was confused, since when did girls ever got dressed that fast, as I turned around to see who it and was captivated. Never had I seen such beautiful Deep Blue eyes. Her hair looked soft and amazing for that matter. She had jet black hair, but white bangs that were wrapped in a sort of halo around her head to form a single pony tail that fell over her black hair. For once a girl made the gym cloths look, well, look great. But I could also see a bit of a guarded look about her, like she was willing to go any distance to be alone. As deep as it sounded that was what I felt when I saw her .

Then others started to mill in and line up to say the usual "hear" when their name was called. We followed that with the stretches, which went fine. But when we got to the warm-up running I saw her look in my direction and then I was distracted completely…

"Parr, why don't you slow down?" I heard the teach call, "We all know that you're a star track runner, but do you really need to show off this early in the morning?"

I yanked my thoughts back out of the clouds and realized that I was probably doing about two or three laps for every lap the class did. I slowed up and did my best to figure things out. My first questions to myself were, 'W_hat is wrong with me? Have I gone off the deep end?_'

I spared a glance in her direction before I managed to goof up and trip, on my own feet! Ok now I was confused, I am Dash, I don't trip over myself. I am the best at running, no one can out class me. So why was I on my face? Not to mention I saw the new girl laugh, which made things no better.

As gym class slowly and painfully dragged by, with everyone witness to my blunder apon blunder. I started to wish I had my sis's powers of invisibility.

Finally the torture was over, but the rumors and news of my wonderful show spread fast. By the time I got to Connor, he was laughing so hard along with Lyon. As they saw me coming they laughed even harder. '_Definitely about me.'_ I thought, a little hurt.

"Do you have to laugh that hard?" I shot at them.

"The Dash," Connor said stretching out my name, "Falls on his face while doing a light jog" he finished just before breaking out in more laughing.

I looked at him, ok so this was him getting back at me for all the pranks I pull on him. Boy does revenge have a way of biting you in the ass.

"Well then, want to spare a few moments and tell me just who she is?" I said pointing at the blue eyed beauty walking down the hall.

Connor looked where I was pointed then looked at me. Then recognition flashed across his face about as fast as I could run, and he quickly went for happy to worried. "No, NONONO" He stated fast, "That there is, Danielle Fenton, the Ice Queen of the seniors. You are better off not trying at all." He looked at me with desperation, hoping I would do as he said. All this time Lyon just stared at me like I was some sort of alien. I half expected him to join in on the bashing my pride.

"What do you mean Ice Queen?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"No one knows why but that girl lets no one get close to her, she barely talks and avoids interacting like she hates anyone that goes near her." He stated matter-a-factly.

"Today is the first day so how is she known as the SENIOR ice queen?" I asked, suspiciously.

"She has been Ice queen since last year, I just added the Senior bit. You know, to add the reasons you Can't ask her. It's simple really, Junior guys don't date Senior girls. EVER" He replied.

"Well then, I guess I have a challenge ahead of me, don't I." I said.

"Weren't you listening!" Connor shouted a bit too loud, which got him some stares from those standing around us.

As I walked away I turned to him, "I'm going in the battlefield Cap'n, wish me luck" I joked, while giving a mock solute as i said it.

Then I turned away from my friend who was shaking his head. I headed straight for the girl named Danielle Fenton, with hope rising on every step.

**(news update) Yes i know i have bad habits when it comes to spelling and grammer. So now im waiting until i have a Beta that can help me out with those before I post a 3rd chapter. That way I dont let all you kind readers down... and as a warning, yes Dani is not herself in this chapter or the next (done on purpose) I will let her bubbly side surface later *please dont kill me...* but I have to say that since she has a small role in the series I dont have a lot to work with, I promise to do my best in meeting your expectations (feel free to tell me what you think she should act like after 6 years of living in the real world in reviews if you want... and i will be watching the episodes tonight to get a better feel for her character)**


	2. A New Problem

**_Enchanting Elf_ (now my Beta reader... and a genious) will be giving her statement after she edits these chapter and makes them look pretty for all of you wonderful readers... you are not allowed to burn her in reviews... you can only burn me...**

* * *

**hey there to all that like this story so far, im still looking for ideas that i mentioned in the first chapter if you have any ideas hit me up. also please tell me what you think so far, as i love input. **

**and for any of you that like my story im glad you do, and thank you for reading it**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot... the characters and world belong to the companies that made them in the first place**

As I got closer she saw me coming, and gave me a bored look. It was as if she saw me as a bug that was worth none of her time. Walking up to her, a lot of ideas, (mostly stupid ones) ran through my head. Maybe I should show her my speed, then she would have to notice me. But then again she could have been a Super Hunter. Super Hunters were basically these idiots that either saw us supers as a challenge to hunt, felt that no humans should be super, or just were plain jealous.

Man I hated S hunters. They really get on your nerves, most of them sucked and were just a small problem among many, but then there were the A class Hunters. I called any hunter that manages to actually kill a super an A class, simply because they have proven to be more dangerous and needed to be stopped A.S.A.P.

There were a lot more supers out there than I could possibly ever know. I assumed this because I was sure that there were those that feared the Hunters enough to hid their powers at all times. But I has a Parr, there was not hiding option for me, it just wasn't how I was. Not long ago my parents had retired so I had decided ask Edna to make me a new s-suit. something for just me, since our family was no longer the team it used to be.

My thoughts flew back to the present. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Danielle, and I was completely stuck at what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "Hi." Immediately afterwords I though '_HI!? HI!? How could I be so lame_?'

She forced a smile and replied "You're the boy I saw running at mach 2," As she had said that I let surprise show on my face, not for long, but as I hid my surprise I knew she had seen it, but to my relief she didn't ask and finished, "Before falling flat on your face." At that point I had realized that she was making a joke about my PE performance. But now she knew I had a secret.

_'smooth move Dash, you really know how to scare the ladies away'_ I thought as I could see her start to edge away from me. I needed to save myself some how. But the problem is, for once, the first time ever, I was speechless. I just didn't know what to say, and I knew it was all because Danielle was right here in front of me. Not that I minded that fact.

So in the end I was unable to stop her as she walked away. Unable to keep her attention, pathetic. Man do I wish I could have done better, said something that kept her talking.

"The great Dash, crash and burns" I heard a sympathetic voice call out from behind me. i turned to see Josh closing in on me.

"yup, and I crashed hard," I replied. When he looked at me curiously I added, "I only said hi, nothing else, I just couldn't."

"It's like we switched places, and now you are the hopeless love struck puppy." He said sadly, "But I'm not like you, I can't work miracles to set you up. At least not the way you can."

Somehow that irritated me. I'm the Dash, I don't need a miracle. I make my own miracles. So I turned to Josh and said, "looks like I have my work cut out for me, but I will try again tomorrow." Then with a grin I added (with a touch of ego) "What girl can resist, The Dash, for long?"

The rest of the day passed with no problem. It was the usual first day deal, each class teach gave his or her version of the class rules, but they were all basically the same as every other class.

Every class was expecting my usual pranks but I was just too distracted to do any of them, even if some of the teachers made themselves perfect targets. The day ended and track practice didn't start for a few months so I was free to go home. Although our coach strongly suggested we run every day on the track, I had no worries. So I took off and headed home.

I got home in record time, so much better than a bus. But was quickly face to face with mom. That's when I knew I was going to be talked to, but I had my excuses ready.

"You were almost late for school, on your first day" she chastised. "Is it too much to hope that my son has a normal year?" she finished, with an exhausted look on her face.

"When your son is a super that who's top speed doubles every year, then yes it is" I said resentful that she would ask me to be normal, "last I checked you and dad were out training Jack and other young supers, while I was fighting five hunters." I added to prove just how crazy our family was.

"Five hunters?" She asked shocked, "You took on five hunters alone?" she asked, and I could see the worry building up on her face.

"Yes, but Vi showed up to help for the last few of them" I replied trying to sooth her, "By the way, can Jack control his powers at all yet?"

"HEY! At I can at least control teleporting!" I heard an offended Jack-Jack yell from down the hall before the seven year old appeared through the fridge with a look of hurt on his face. "I can also stop my powers from going off all the time." He added, with his wounded pride clear in his voice.

Feeling bad I zipped over to him and gave him a light noogie. "Sorry for doubting you, little brother." Then I turned back to see mom back in deep thought. What she said next surprised me and it hurt my ego quite a bit I might add.

"That's it, we are going to find you a partner." She said with her eyes closed.

"What!" I yelled, "Why do I need a partner? I am great on my own!"

"Yes you're great. But I can't count how many times Vi has had to come in and save you from your own reckless choices. Now she is getting married and will soon start her own family. She won't be there to save you all the time anymore" she replied, then with a sigh, "I love you, and knowing that someone is there to watch your back for you is something I need."

"You should listen to mom, she is right about you needing a partner." I looked over my shoulder to see a woman with pitch black hair that ran down her back, , but was pulled in elegant waves. She was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. She didn't like jewelry much but was wearing a ring on her left hand, that had a rock that was way too big.

"Thanks for having my back sis." I said as Jack-Jack took off to hug her, like she would disappear if he didn't. then I turned to mom and said "I don't need a partner at all."

Then I stormed out of the room at full speed, or at least tried to. I ran into an invisible wall that knocked my back. In anger I turned and yelled "NO FORCE FIELDS!"

"You started it by not listening to mom" she countered with a glare.

"So just because you are about to become Mrs. Violate Ridenger, now you know what's best for me?" I asked, knowing that teasing her about her love life would anger her more. I knew my logic was off, but I was too angry to care.

"Look you can either listen to mom and take a partner or you can stay in one of my force fields where you are safe, until you do" she said impatiently and then I was in a bubble of energy. I knew that Vi could easily keep this up for hours and would, so finaly I gave in.

"Ok, but I get the last say in who I work with if I'm going to be stuck with him." I said with a heavy heart. It sucked that I made my family worry that much about me. Vi was here at mom's request to help get me to see reason, it was obvious. Mom had planned all this. I looked back at how everyone in class had expected me to prank the teach, and how mom new she would need Vi to get me to agree with her and asked myself, _'was I that predictable?'_

After my fails at school and all this mess with needing a partner, I was emotionally exhausted. "I'm tired and going to bed," I said then as an afterthought I added, "don't bother to wake me up for dinner. I'm not hungry." Then I headed down the hall and crashed on my bed. I was asleep before I even landed on it.

**i tried to figure out a way to include Bob Parr in the family issue but his character is no good at family matters as you can see in the movie, and i got the feeling that including him in this chapter would have encuraged Dash to avoid getting a partner rather than agree with his wife. i could only picture him saying "_If Dash feels like he can do it alone then let him, i was fine alone..."_ or something like that.**

**sinse this is a fan fic i want to keep the parents as true to their origonal ways as possible, seeing as they didnt "grow up" and change... they just got older.**

**maybe im wrong but that is just how i feel when i picture Bob... and dont wory i will include Frozone and his wife in this... (as soon as i look up their names... im so lazy... and no they will not be parenting Dani... that is not in my plans)**


	3. A New Hero

**Well this is mostly just a filler, something to make the next chapter more interesting. **

* * *

**Enchanting Elf:****_ Hey readers! I'm Enchanting Elf and I'm thrilled to be tazdeval's new beta! _****_Taz has a ton of great ideas, and between the two of us we hope to put out a_****_great story. We hope to update twice a week, so keep an eye out!_**

**_Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything but the plot :)_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, only to groan when I rolled over and saw the time. Three in the morning! The saddest thing was that I knew I would not be able to fall back asleep. I could feel just how excited I was for today, and seeing Danielle again.

That's it! I needed fresh air and I needed it NOW. So I got up and yanked out my S-suit from its hiding place, under my bed. There was a machine that was hidden under the center part of my room, that would dress me in my uniform if I gave it the voice command. Well that is if I also stored my suit in it. If I had done so then a simple command the device would activate the devise and it would rise out of my floor, splitting into a perfect ring around me. It was probably the coolest present my dad had Edna make for me on my 16th birthday, but I didn't like using it. The voice command itself took a thousand times longer than just getting dressed with the use of my super speed.

Then I looked for my mask. In a couple seconds I had searched my whole room for it. Where could it be? I kept looking for it, even looking in the kitchen and the living room until it hit me. Man I could be stupid. I ran back in my room and pulled out my pants from the dirty hamper. There it was, in the pocket where I had left it. I really needed to stop leaving that thing all over the place.

Then I took off without holding back. It wasn't long before I could hear the familiar ringing in my ears and I glanced down to see my blurred wrist already glowing read. That only caused me to push myself harder and harder. The buildings all became one long blur and I let my sight become restricted to something comparable to tunnel vision. I didn't really know where I was going, nor did I really care. I just let my feet carry me where they wanted.

Soon I could see a familiar sight as I slowed down just enough to take in the scenery flashing by. Recognizing where I was, I brought myself to a sudden stop just before flying off a cliff. Man I needed to trust my legs more often. This place was just what the doctor ordered. I walked up to the edge and sat down with a sigh. I let the smell of the ocean and the crashing of the waves on the cliff wash over me as I closed my eyes. It was nice to slow down for once, although I would never admit it to anyone. My friends would never let me forget it.

I laid back, still letting my legs hang over the edge. Quite some time passed before I decided to open my eyes. There was no way I was ready for what I saw.

She was floating above me, but she was bent over me with a curious look on her face. "Good, I was starting to think you were dead." She remarked with a crooked smile. She had a pure white hair and these eyes that were so green that if I didn't know better I would say they were actually glowing. Her suit was a two piece that exposed her belly. Her color scheme was obviously black and white. While most of her suit was in fact black she had white shoes and on her pants were white stripes that widened at the bottom but were thin at the top. Her shirt was a bit white when it came to the right side and the right sleeve was also white, but only the glove on her right side was black while the one on her left was white.

I liked my suit better. It was a one piece that was Gold with a black 'I' in a circle

on the fabric that was over my heart, which showed my affiliation as part of the famous Super's family. Everyone in my family had chosen to keep the symbol on their uniforms in some way. Although Vi and I had requested new designs when we had outgrown the old ones, mom and dad had stuck with the same suits and now only took them out on training missions with the young supers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here this early in the morning?" I shot at her, frustrated that my peaceful time was disturbed by this person. I didn't care that she was easy on the eyes.

"I felt like it. What about you?" She countered as she started to float on her back.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to clear my head." That's when I noticed something that wasn't right, and of suspicion I asked, "Why aren't you wearing a mask?"

"Because my face is the mask." She replied annoyed as if it was obvious.

"Your face changes?" I asked incredulous.

"Ten points to the brilliant hero." She deadpanned, obviously getting bored.

"Ha ha, that's sweet. Are you done insulting me yet?" I asked letting annoyance slip into my voice.

"Maybe, that all depends if your done making it easy." She replied with a little bit of humor worming its way back into her words.

Then she lifted her left hand close to her face as a white ring appeared around her wrist.

The ring then broke into two separate rings that traveled in two directions. One went to toward her fingertips causing the white glove to disappear as the ring traveled over it, the other ring doing the same thing to the black suit as it moved along her arm stopping a part way to the elbow, this one revealed a pink watch. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but think about just how cool that was. Finally she seemed done checking the time and the rings came back together and disappeared, causing the sleeve and glove to reappear.

She looked at me while my mouth was still wide open and smirked, "I'm going to take my leave. You might want to close that before someone makes a home out of it." Without another word she took off, leaving me to recover my thought process.

Once my reaction to her powers wore off I noticed how angry I was. It didn't take me

long to realize she had had done that last action to surprise me and show off. '_Of all the immature, egotistical, irritating, annoying… Did she live to cause people so much…'_I stopped at that moment, and two thoughts passed through my head. First on was how much I didn't like being bested like that. Second was _'No wonder Vi hits me with so many force fields.'_

I looked down at my watch and sighed. It was now fifteen till five. I couldn't help but add

that waste of time as another reason to be irritated at the smart mouthed floating heroine. Then I took off back to my house to get ready for school. I made it home a quarter after five and was out of the house in seconds in my clothes for the day. The pair of loose jeans and the red shirt were simple, but they looked good and that was all that mattered to me. I turned my attention back to the road as I took off to school.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter (even if it was a filler) as I did what I could to make it interesting for you :)**

**Please read/review so I can know what was good, what was bad, and what would be nice to have... BTW the chapter was so much greater after the editing of Enchanted Elf. "You fantastic editer you" **


	4. Same Old Memories

**So here is the 4th chapter. I decided to go with doing a chapter from Dani's point of View.**

**Disclaimer: Everything used from both Danny Phantom and The Incredibles do not belong to me... I do not take credit for their creation, I take responsability for how I made use OF them.**

* * *

DANI-

I hadn't been flying for long when all of a sudden I saw a streak of gold that started coming from behind me then streaked past me. Not sure if I was seeing things, I blinked once and by the time I opened my eyes again the streak was gone. I shook my head, _'Come on Dani, it is way too early for you to be going nuts.'_

As I flew I thought back on my conversation with the odd person in a gold outfit. _'Something has to be weird with you to dress like that' _I thought with a smile. The fact that he could keep up with my humor was nice, even if he over reacted when I used my powers. Then again, I'm not anything close to normal, who wouldn't be surprised to see someone use powers? _'Maybe if I visit that spot I'll see him again'_

Hopefully next time we run into each other he won't be so surprised and will actually show some brains, although his comebacks weren't all bad. _'Well the second one that is.' _I had almost taken him for an idiot after that first reply, like all four that had tried to hit on me yesterday. Thinking of the first one alone made me sigh. _'Hope mister "Hi" doesn't try anything today, or I just may make him regret it.'_

Not long after that thought had passed through my head the school came into view. I went invisible and intangible before falling into a dive. I only slowed down just before reaching the school, and I easily passed through the walls as I headed for the restroom. I figured girls would never suspect a flash of light in the bathroom to be anything but a cell phone or something. If that thought would keep the annoying girls away from me, than like hell I was going to correct them.

As I let the rings pass over me, I felt the slight feeling of being underwater while my body transitioned from being made primarily of ectoplasm back to normal. My heart started to beat again. As gravity again grabbed a hold of me I dropped the four inches to the ground. I didn't bother looking in the mirror because I knew that my clothes had reappeared I was back to looking like my human self my normal blue eyes and black hair.

I walked out of the restroom and headed to my locker to grab my books for my first class. Then I turned and headed to the track in the section where the benches were._'Maybe if I hurry no one will be there to bother me.' _When I got there my heart sank like a rock. One person was on the track running hard and fast. _'If fate is real then he hates me, or was there a reason that the only person I really wanted to be away from was the one that was on the track?'_

Trying to not be noticed I turned back around to leave. I heard the running footsteps getting closer and closer. _'Please just pass me, please just pass me, please just pass me. '_No such luck.

"It's Danielle Fenton right? Can I talk to you?" I heard from behind me. _'Fate is a cruel person, and the guy has his eyes completely focused on my life, '_Then I decided to look at the bright side _'He managed to use more than one word, does this mean I have to remember his name? Maybe I don't if I…'_

"My name is Dash by the way."_'Too late, damn it!Just why did he have to tell me his name?'_

I spun around, "Just because you know my name doesn't give you a right to talk to me." I hissed.

I could see his reaction. Hurt, confused, surprised._'Good.'_I thought. Maybe then he will leave me alone and stay away from me. There was no way he could be like my friends back in Amity Park. I could remember Danny and his girlfriend Sam. Valerie was there too. They had worked to save me without asking for anything in return, they had even cared for me. Everyone but them had always wanted something from me. Everyone I had ever met, besides my friends in Amity, always wanted something from me, sometimes even when I hadn't told them about my powers! No one stuck around for long after finding out, and if they did it was only so they could use me. I would only be able to make friends if I lied, but what is the point in having friends if you have to lie to them about who you are? No, it was best to just not make friends.

Looking at the face of this random boy, I had figured that my harsh words had driven him away. Then his expression changed to that of determination._'Fate just what did I do? Why do you hate me so?'_In an effort to get out of here before he said something else I spun on my heel and took a few steps, with no luck of course.

"Is that your standard outburst to anyone? Or am I just a special case?" He asked.

Special to me? Only Danny and the others in Amity Park were special to me! For this annoying stranger to even say that, let alone think it… I whirled around on him with rage seeping into my words, "What do I have to do so that you get the damn picture? Write a letter and tape it to your back? Carve it into a two-by-four and break it over your head? Etch it out on an island beach and leave you stranded on it? I DON'T LIKE YOU. YOU'RE AN IDIOT NO DIFFERENT THEN ALL THE OTHERS! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO!" I took a second to recover my breath, while I waited for his reaction.

He looked me in the eye and calmly said "I didn't deserve that." He turned back to the track but I was already back in control of myself and felt bad. He was right, and I should apologize. (Not that I had to like it).

"Wait!" I called out jogging to catch up. "You're right. You didn't deserve that. I was just mad for personal reasons. I'm sorry for what I said." This time when I walked away that jerk I called fate let me go.

What was wrong with me? I knew I was avoiding making friends but for me to go off on him like that. Was I that out of control? Did I really hate him that much?

Before I could figure out an answer I heard the bell for class and made my way back to the locker rooms. Along the way to class I could hear the usual whispers about me as if they thought I couldn't hear them. Mostly how I was weird, or how I was unapproachable. They even went as far as to say how I was scary._'Any of that was far better than being used or thrown away' _I thought with a slight sigh._'But sometimes I wish I really could have friends and be normal.'_

I guess I didn't hate Dash. Well at least not as badly as I had thought I did at first. Not to mention that after this morning I felt that I was in dire need of staying away from him. The bell that called for the end of first period ended and I rushed to the ladies locker room and started to change. I was easily the first one done changing, and was walking out as the girls started their usual screams, giggles and general loud noises. Why were my classmates, who have all been on this planet ten years longer than I, so immature?

Sometimes I wondered just why I had decided to start school._'Oh yes, I am almost a full grown adult and needed at least something of an education to make it in the real world. Not to mention Clockwork telling me I would find something valuable in my time here.'_As I was thinking this I absentmindedly sat at my desk in history class. I then let myself smile because this was definitely my favorite class. While Mr. Johnson was teaching all the different aspects of history it was obvious that he loved World War 2 and would play videos at the end of class while we worked on assignments during 'free time.' I would usually ignore my work and save it for later in favor of watching the tanks ride over enemy lines in a blaze of glory, or the war planes going into dangerous dogfights. I couldn't be happier that I had him as a teacher again for a second year in a row. That was my whole reason that I had elected for the History AP class that I knew he taught.

Today he decided to play a CD that had a bunch of old marching cadence that was sung while in formation, the one that was playing went something like;

"C-130 rolling down the strip,  
64 men on a one way trip.

mission top secret-destination-unknown,  
don't even know if I'm ever comin' home.

Stand up, hook up, shuffle to the door,  
jump right out and count to four.

and if my main shall fail me there,  
I got a reserve, right by my side.

and if that one should fail me tooooo,  
look out ground I'm coming through. "

They were so catchy that I found myself humming to them as I did my work. History class was over way before I was ready for it to be. The cadences were fun while they lasted, and I could just run over them in my head for fun I guess. I continued my day in this fashion, barely paying attention to each class, gathering my homework that I would later spend my night finishing. They couldn't be that hard of assignments, considering it was just the second day. So I let my mind wander and just looked forward to the end of the day.

During my final period I found my mind wandering off to that weird guy wearing that gold skintight outfit. _'What would drive a man to even consider walking outside in such a thing?'_Then I remembered my ghost image and how it exposed my belly. '_I guess__ I'm__ not __really__ one to talk. '_If I see him again I have to ask him why he wears that thing. Although he did say something about me being a hero… maybe he considered himself some sort of masked vigilante. The thought made me laugh out loud and I got a few weird looks some people around me. I didn't care; the thought was just too funny. A guy running around in a skintight gold outfit calling himself a hero… as if dressing in a flashy outfit made someone a hero. Then again he may not be as average as he seemed, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about someone. That last thought caused an image of a man that had acted as a kind and caring father to flash through my mind.

The final bell decided to choose that moment to ring and send my fellow students high tailing it to their lockers. _'What was the rush? It's only the second day.' _Then I got up and followed at my own pace, not in too much of a hurry anymore. Once I got my things back in my locker I grabbed my back pack and shoved the last bit of my homework in it before turning to leave. The hallways were less crowded when I finally headed out. There were no sudden declarations of love, no jealous girls trying to pick a fight. Nothing.

It was kind of nice to just be able to leave without something happening, even if I had to ignore more of the annoying whispers around me. _'Sticks and stones… Man I wanted to slap who ever said that because those words hurt a whole hell of a lot more than any ghost's attacks.'_

Soon I was out of ear shot of those infuriating whispers, and I started to feel slightly better. My apartment came into view and I let out a sigh of relief. I was home; no one could bother me here. No whispers, no annoying boys, and no one to ask me to do something for them to make them happy.

* * *

**I had fun with writing this, although I did passed out on the keyboard when I was about halfway done haha...**

**(woke up and had a bunch of pages filled with randome letters...)**

**-Hi again readers, this is your resident beta, Enchanting Elf! Taz and I managed to actually crank this chapter out on schedule! (which kind of surprises me ;)) Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, and Taz and I know that Dani isn't exactly like she is in the show, so just remember that she has been through a lot since the end of the series. Thanks for Reading!**

**Taz: like 6 years of bad experiences... plus puberty lolz (keeping her the exact same would have made her OOC)**

**A/N The idea of Dani blaming her bad luck on fate hating her is a spin off from R. S. Willow's (favorite author) use of it in her story. So all thanks to that wonderful idea go to her :)**


	5. A New Partner

**Thanks for waiting :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! My Beta Reader is also the one that made my OC character awesome... so I give her credit for all that is due :) So the OC character's you see from here on are a figment of her creativeness... and for that I am grateful.**

**Now a few words from that same Beta Reader that makes this story ten times better each time she saves the chapters from all the obviouse mistakes that I can never seem to avoid.**

**Enchanting Elf: Sorry it took us so long to get this chapter out, fate would just not corporate! I hope you guys like this one, Taz made it a lot longer than the last few, plus it has some good action in it! **

* * *

Dash POV

I turned around to head back to the track, stunned. I couldn't believe she had said that. What did I ever do that had made her feel so hostile to me? Then I heard her rushed footsteps to catch up as she called out to me, "Wait! You're right. You didn't deserve that. I was just mad for personal reasons. I'm sorry for what I said."

I chose, for once, to keep my mouth shut and she walked away. I felt better, not much, but I did feel better. The bell chose that moment to ring. Although I knew it was a bad idea, I decided to run a couple more laps. So I sped up beyond human speeds and did about six more laps before veering off to slow down behind the benches. Then I started a jog to my locker.

Not long after I reached it I saw Connor. I wasn't in the mood for his jokes so I dropped off my backpack and headed back to the gym locker room. I changed and then went in the gym. I wasn't surprised to see that I was once again the first one out. I jogged to the baseline at one end of the court and started running suicides. I just wanted to feel the wind in my face as I ran. All too soon I heard one of the locker room doors open and forced myself to slow down to a normal speed.

I saw Danielle walk in and sit in the corner but I chose to just ignore her. I really didn't feel the need to be blown off again. So I kept running suicides at an average human pace. Ten minutes later the rest of our class was ready to start and the coach was checking the locker rooms while the students chatted amongst themselves. After a minute the coach came out and blew his whistle, and couldn't resist telling me to stop showing off.

I stopped running suicides and I, unsurprisingly, hadn't even broken a sweat. After role call we were gathered into a dodge ball game that used the whole class in two teams. To which I was picked first, of course. After the teams were put together we lined up and waited for the signal to start. Coach blew his whistle and I ran to grab two dodge balls for our team one of which I tossed to a red head on my right. The other team had managed to get all of the other balls and by some unspoken agreement they all decided to aim for me.

They threw all the dodge balls at me, almost all at once. So I ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged in all directions. I chose to catch the last two just because I could. Looking at the shocked faces of my enemies I let a smirk slide into my expression. I was willing to vent out at these poor souls that had become my unfortunate enemies.

"Now it's my turn!" I called loud enough to cause some of the team's members to take a few steps back as I ran forward. I threw the first ball at a boy with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. He was around five and a half feet tall, and an easy target. The ball flew at his chest with perfect accuracy, but the kid pulled a total Matrix move and bent backwards at the knees swinging his arms wildly. My ball barely missed his face and nailed the unlucky sap standing behind him. The Matrix reenacting kid came back up with a triumphant smile, only to have the smile disappear when my second ball nailed him in the stomach.

Out of ammo I backed up waiting for my next chance. Then someone handed me another ball from my left and I ran forward hungry for more action, avoiding the air-bound missiles as I moved forward. Once I was close enough I quickly unleashed my attack at a nearby kid. The ball bounced off his chest then hit another kid in roughly the spot, but it wasn't done, yet, as it nailed a third kid in the back. Coach blew the whistle and called the three people out of the game.

The rest of that game and the second game that followed went in much the same mannor. I either caught the ball to use it, or my teammates gave me what I needed. Rarely did I ever miss my target but I had to admit it was fun, a welcome distraction from my teen problems.

As they say though, all good things must come to an end. Following that logic my fun time of firing the rubber objects at other kids ended all too soon. The following periods were boring enough to let my mind wonder back onto what had happened before class. Part of the time I wondered who that irritating super was, and the rest was spent wondering if Danielle would hate me for all time.

I was saved from the torture of these thoughts right before sixth period when I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out, "Hello dad, what's the situation?" I answered knowing from ring tone that it was a mission.

"Hey son, you're needed at the corner of First street and Nelson Way, some sort of hostage situation." Dad said in a low tone.

"Mom doesn't know your pulling me out of class again?" I guessed from the way dad was trying to be quiet.

"Not a clue. But that's not important, what is important is that there is no reason for this hostage situation. There is no connection between the victims and the attackers. There is no money to gain or a past connection that can be found in records." He told me with a serious note in his words.

"I would guess it's some sort of trap, maybe even a hunter." I noted mostly to myself.

"Definitely a trap, but I can't be sure if a hunter is involved or not." He replied then he added, "If it is then it's your job to spring it and take out any threats. Your new partner will meet you there."

I sighed. I knew that last part was coming. It was almost unavoidable seeing as it was mom pulling the strings to get me a partner. "Alright," I said, "Let's just hope he can keep up."

"Hmm, I don't think he can keep up with you in terms of speed, but he has what it takes to cover for your weaknesses."

"Come on now dad, since when do I have a weakness? I'm just too good for that." I shot at him jokingly.

"If you have time to joke, you have time to get over here and change." He countered with a little irritation creaping into his voice.

I hung up the phone as I heard the bell for class ring. At that moment I took off keeping myself just below the red speeds so that I could save wear my current clothes another day.

Within moments I was home and up in my room changing. (Although I was out of the house and on my way before anyone could even know I was home.) Man it was convenient to move this fast. It took me about a couple of seconds at full speed to reach the other side of the city and I stopped short.

It was easy to find the problem causers simply in the fact that they were doing their best to stand out like and look like easy targets. _'Yup, definitely a trap'_ I thought with slight amusement. They were making it known that they were criminals, but making it too obvious that they wanted a super to come. This was poorly done trap.

Then I remembered dad's words and realized that my so called partner was late. _'Or maybe not'_ I second guessed myself as I saw a shape on the top of a roof. At that point I raced to the building then up the side, using my forward momentum to keep my feet grounded to building. As I reached the top I timed myself and slowed down so that I came to a stop as the last of that momentum brought me up and over the edge.

I found myself face to face with a wolf shaped thing that seemed to be made out of nothing but shifting darkness. Within seconds the wolf thing melted down and became a part of the shadow which was created by the ledge I was now standing on.

"Ok I'll be honest and admit that was just cool." I said as I got a look at the person peering over the edge at the hostages. He was in a black suit, with a scarf like material that went over his head and covered his face from the nose down revealing only his red eyes, his hands were covered by a long black strip cloth wrapped around his arms all the way down to his fingers, leaving only part of them exposed.

I could see the bulge of hidden weapons, and he had a white logo on his shoulder. It was a white S made to look like fire. I looked at him and could only think one thing, ninja.

"So what name do you go by, oh great warrior of darkness" I asked jokingly.

"I am called Demon Shadow by some, but you can just call me Shadow." He said, and I could see his eyes flash in anger at my joke.

_'So this guy is going to be a kill joy?'_ I thought as I turned to look down at the hostages.

"I'm surprised you didn't go and attack right away" Shadow said as I took a closer look at the situation.

"Look, I may be a hot head but even I know a trap when I see one." I shot back defensively.

"So you noticed that as well?" He insulted me. Then he added, "That's not all that strikes as weird. Watch this." Then I saw a part of my shadow change into a rat and run over the edge of the building before running down its side.

"For future reference, I would like it if you didn't do that to my personal shadow" I said as I saw that part of my shadow was actually gone, my shadow was smaller. _'I guess he didn't need all of my shadow to make that rat.' _I observed_._

"Just pay attention to what happens next." he said, so I followed his instructions and watched the rat run across the parking lot only to see it just disappeare as it got closer to the hostages.

"Are your powers on the fritz or something?" I asked mistaking what had just happened for an accident.

"No, something neutralized my shadow bending power as it got closer to them. I think it is that small box in the middle of the group." He said pointing at the cube in the center of the group.

"So any idea what we can do? Do you have a plan?" I asked figuring that if it affected his powers then it could very well affect my speed.

"Yes, but we need to do this quick, before we get any closer to sunset. I don't know when my powers change so I have to be careful." He replied.

I looked at him with a look of total look of shock, "Wait a second! Your powers CHANGE?!" I asked thinking I had heard wrong.

"Yes they do, during the day I have control of the shadows and can teleport through them, at night I have the ability to control light, and teleport through it." He answered, causing my jaw to drop.

"I find that so unfair, you get two powers." I shot at him a jealousy evident in my tone.

"I would rather have one power that never changes that way I don't have to change my tactics according to the position of the sun." He countered.

"Fair enough." I replied, then I asked, "So what's this plan of yours great and wise leader."

I could see the anger flash again in his eyes, but in my opinion, if he gets two super powers then I reserve the right to mess with him.

"So here's the plan, I will teleport above them and drop on them taking out as many as I can, you use that distraction to get close from the ground. From there we just do what we can to take them all out."

"Not much of a plan," I laughed. "But then agian, I like it that way."

With that he touched the shadow on the ledge before melting into it. I quickly looked over at the shadows on the wall behind and above the criminals to see a black shape bulge out of a shadow under the overhang on the building, then the shadow took on a human form and solidified before it dropped on the enemy and immediately started attacking.

That was freaking awesome, and that was also my cue. I jumped off the building, and landed running at half speed. Knowing that my target was not paying me any attention I waited till I got to just before the rat had disappeared then slowed down slightly and jumped, I figured that flying through the air didn't need my super powers to keep going fast. Then I felt it. The wind started to feel stronger like I was pressed against the wall, and it was harder to breath.

_'It's obvious that cube cuts off my speed, and my ability to survive at those speeds. It turns me completely normal... and I hate it.' _I thought as I struggled to breath. In less then a second I felt my shoulder drive into someone. I spared a glance to see that I had indeed knocked out one of the criminals. Then I moved on, to the next guy trying to ignore how sluggish my movements felt. He was an amateur with the gun. He held it in shaking hands and had the look of someone afraid to pull the trigger. I took advantage of his hesitation and ran at him bringing my body low and then once I got in close I brought my body up along with my fist in an uppercut. There was a satisfying feeling of a solid hit. His body rose off the ground. If I had my powers I would have hit him a few more times before he hit the ground, but as it was I was not nearly fast enough to pull that off. _'I really hate that danm cube!' _I thougth angrily

As he landed I dropped on top of him nailing him in his chest with my elbow to ensure that he had the air knocked out of him. Then I rolled out of the way of a curb-stomp being executed by a man that was trying to take advantage of me being distracted. I got onto one knee before I grabbed his foot and pulled to make him to fall into a split with a pain-filled cross-eyed expression plastered on his face. Without wasting time I jumped to my feet and silenced his rather loud yell with a round house kick that shook his brain and effectively caused him to blackout. I was probably doing him a favor with that last action.

Then I looked over at Shadow to see him fighting the last guy. His opponent had pulled out his gun on Shadow. Before either the gunman or I could do anything I saw a flash of silver before I noticed a knife thump into the concrete wall and stick there. When I looked back I saw the gun falling from the criminal's hand as a red wound opened on the back of it. Shadow calmly walked up to the weaponless enemy and said, "Lay down flat on your back, the police will take care of you soon enough." Following his directions, the neutralized gunman got on his face and laid his hands out where we could see him.

As we walked in the direction of the black cube we started to hear laughter coming from the only enemy left conscious. "I may have lost this battle, but you will lose the war." With that we heard a click and then a beeping that started slow but then began to speed up.

Realization dawned on me and I shouted to the hostages and Shadow "Duck!"

Just after I got the warning out, the buildings around us exploded taking the downed enemies along with them. The heat from the explosion was intense but cooled slightly as the explosion turned into just burning buildings.

"Suicide?" I asked confused.

"Whatever, let's get these people out of here and away from the fire." He directed as he walked over to the cube and after a moment he pressed something on it.

Almost instantly I felt lighter on my feet and the sluggish feeling was gone. _'Remind me to feel sorry for normal people.' _I thought with a smirk.

Shadow chose that moment to look up as he said, "I thought you worked alone." I followed his gaze to see that annoying girl from earlier flying in our direction.

_"This day just likes to get worse"_ I thought in irritation. As if to confirm my thoughts I heard a big crash followed by a dozen more thugs with weapons and one of them just had to have one of those stupid cubes!

"Hey you," I called up to the heroine now floating above us, "Can you take care of that cube in his hands from a distance?" I didn't know her powers beyond the fact that she could fly but I just hoped that she could shoot something, a long shot but you never know with supers these days.

She smiled at me, "Sure, that's easy." On that last word she raised her hand and it started to glow green. After a second she fired and the glowing ray hit the cube dead center. The cube exploded in the man's hands, causing him to yelp in pain and drop the smoking heap of now useless metal.

She saw the look of surprise on my face and questioning look in my eyes, "Do you want to ask questions? Or do you want to kick some butts?" She asked with a confident smile plastered on her face.

I wasted no time and took off. I was at the first enemy clothes lining him in less than a second, but I didn't slow down even after causing him to do an involuntary back flip. I zipped over to the second one but as I got close I brought my left foot level with his face and let my other foot slide the rest of the way. I made a solid connection with his jaw, sending him flying. It was then that I saw my ninja like partner catch up and started taking out his opponents with his hands.

I caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. Reading my expression he replied, "it's too dangerous to use my powers right now." To help prove his point he pointed at the sun that was almost hidden behind the buildings in the distance.

"I hope you know that your explaining that when we're done here." I said as I dodged a would-be sucker punch. I elbowed my attacker's face as I listened for Shadow's reply.

I didn't have to wait long as I saw him trip his third enemy then planted his foot on the back of the guy's neck and turning to me, "Not a problem, as long as you make sure that cube isn't turned back on." He replied. Looking past me.

I turned around and saw the last enemy near me making a run for the cube (The one that we had just turned off instead of destroying). I rolled my eyes at how stupid he was. Then faster than the eye could ever follow, I was standing between the cube and my opponent. With a smile on my face and my fist back, ready to take a swing, I waited. The thug tried to come to a stop when he saw me, but was too late. His momentum brought him within my range and I knocked him out with a simple jab to the jaw.

I heard a smart remark that pointed out how weak and idiotic aponents were and looked to my left in time to see the heroine grab her last thug and half flew, half threw him into the only wall that wasn't on fire or glowing read with heat. I figured that it was still hot but not bad enough to burn him, not much anyway.

Then I turned in time to see Shadow knock out his last enemy with a simple hand chop to the back of the neck.

It was ironic that now of all times was when we heard the alarms coming off the police cruisers and fire trucks as they headed our way. At this point our unnamed heroine told us how she was tired and took her leave.

I walked over and picked up the cube, not really sure what to do with it. Then I turned to Shadow holding up the cube.

"I know just the place to figure it out." With that said, I watched on as Shadow seemed to reach into a shaded area on the ground before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen out of it, which he then used write an informative note for the police before he placed it on one of the napping crooks.

"So we don't have to stick around and explain it to the police in person, I like it. You carry a snack in there too?" I joked earning what could only be a glare from Shadow.

"I'll explain on the way. I would prefer that we left now, if you don't mind. It was risky enough just using my powers, but to be honest I rather take the chance then talk to police. Those clowns always ask a million questions and get on my nerves." He stated rather briskly before he started walking away.

With my curiosity burning, I followed. _'This should be interesting.'_ I thought with a crooked smile as I caught up to him.  
1 hour ago

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far :)**

**If I managed to ruin this story, feel free to let me know :)**


	6. A New Weapon

**Both Enchanting Elf and myself are grateful to any and all readers. We both encourage you to read and review if you have the time. **

**I am sorry to inform you but this time Enchanting Elf (being the amazing beta that she is) edited this before jumping into her college studies and as she has a test tomorrow she had no time to say anything to you directly. All the time she took out of studying, however, was for all our kind readers so thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**Disclaimer: This fan fiction follows its namesake... That means that I don't own the characters or the world (would it be a fan fiction if I did?) **

* * *

Shadow and I walked down the street in silence. It was rather annoying. I was only following him for two reasons; to learn about my partner's powers and to see some guy about the high tech cube I was carrying.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I ended the silence, "You know I can't read minds right? I'm pretty sure my handle is Quickstep for a reason."

Shadow looked at me, "Anyone told you how patience is a virtue,_Dash_?" he said with a heavy emphasis on my name.

I looked at him with a glare, "I've been told, but I just don't care. And how do you know my secret identity anyway?"

"How do you think I was stuck as your partner? Your mom is a friend of the family." He replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, you know about me, so it's time to tell me about yourself." I shot at him, not bothering to hide my irritation.

He looked at me as if unsure of what to say. Then he seemed to make up his mind, "I have two powers. My power of shadow takes place during the day, while my power to control light takes place at night." He looked at me before he added, "My powers make the switch sometime around sunrise and sunset, but it's not an exact science. There is no pattern to follow that can give me an exact time. Because of that I never know exactly when my powers will change so I usually avoid using them near the changing times."

I looked at him a bit surprised even though I was used to supers with multiple powers. (Heck, I had two just in my immediate family.) What surprised me was the fact that his powers alternated like that, it just wasn't everyday power behavior. _'I guess there's a first for everything.'_

"So you have two powers, but you still are weak as a normal person twice a day?" I said with a smirk, trying to hide my jealousy of his control over shadows.

"Weak as a normal human?" He repeated. I couldn't see his eyebrows but from the sound of his voice it was easy to picture one of them raising high up above the other.

My smirk only got bigger as I said, "You don't know when your powers change so you need to stop using them for safety reasons,to make sure they don't change while you're relying on them or in the middle of teleporting."

In obvious irritation he turned his head away and stopped talking.

After a while the silence annoyed me again so I broke it, "You always so stiff? Or is now just a random exception?"

He whipped his head over in my direction. With his red eyes squinting in anger he retorted, "_Quickstep, _I'm stuck with being your partner as a favor to your mom from my _father._" He used my handle name with seething anger. After a moment of silence he added, "I'm here to keep you from doing anything too reckless and getting yourself killed. No more, no less."

I looked at him and just laughed, "Then I'm here to give you a hard time and annoy you, and I will do my best. I guess I'll even go above and beyond the call of duty, just for you."

His eyes flashed in anger_. 'Just how do you get your eyes to do that, is it from practice or something?'_ I thought to myself. I guess that with all of his face covered he had to figure out how to intimidate with only eyes.

He sighed then asked, "Do you know where First Street is?"

"Yup"

"My house is number 1433;meet me in front of it."

"And we are meeting at your house because…" I asked drawing out the last word.

"Because the person that can figure out that cube is my father." He answered.

Figuring he was done I started to take off but a bright light blinded me befer i could get very far and I didn't see a nearby light pole until it was too late. Still stunned from the collision, I suddenly remembered that Shadow controlled light at night. Quickly putting two and two together, I turned back to face him and yelled, "You're just as bad as my sister!"

"I wasn't finished." He deadpanned.

"Yup, of course not. Are you sure you're not related to my sister? You and I may have been switched as babies or something?" I asked my voice thick with sarcasm as I blinked my eyes rapidly.

"When you get to the house you can't mention anything about my powers to my mother. She doesn't know about me being a super." He said ignoring my comment. He sounded like he was somewhere to my right, but my vision was still out so I could only guess. Finally after a moment my vision started to return and I nodded in agreement. It wasn't hard to see his reasons for secrecy, although I'm sure it was hard to keep such a big secret from his mom. I know I couldn't keep that kind of thing from _my _mother. (I swear she had eyes in the back of her head or something.) I had to be impressed.

"Alright secret ninja, your mom won't learn anything from me." Before he could reply I took off down the street towards my house.

I was home in seconds and changed in record time, but before I left I saw my mother. "Sorry mom, I'll be out late, I need to get some info on something we ran into on my last mission." With that, I quickly ducked out of the front door before she could say anything to slow me down.

My trip back was slower without the durability of my suit. I really hated holding back, but as I mentioned earlier, it's kind of necessary. After a few minutes I reached the street Shadow had mentioned; now I just had to find the house. _'1433… 1433… 1433… You have got to be kidding me.'_

I had found the house. The only problem was that I had yet another reason to be jealous of my new partner. With jealous thoughts of a certain someone who seemed to have all the luck, I walked up to the mansion. Before I reached the door, a kid my age appeared to rise out of a light on the ground a few feet in front of me.

He was wearing black gene pants and dark red shirt that almost blended into the dark. When I first saw him his face was hidden but now I could place a face to those unearthly red eyes. He had a narrow face with an equally thin nose. His face was set in a determined expression, and I wondered if he even knew how to smile. He had short black hair that was cut almost in military style.

"So, who exactly is your father, Shadow?" I said making the assumption of who this kid was based on his dramatic entrance.

"You may know him as Snog. Also, make sure to call me Henry while we're here." Shadow answered in his usual no nonsense tone.

"Don't tell me you're this serious with that mask off as much as with it on." I complained.

His eyes flashed in irritation, only now I could see the thin line his mouth turned into and his furrowed eyebrows with matching glare.

I ignored his evil look and continued, "So do I get a tour of this place, Richy Rich?" I asked brushing off the even darker look that gave me._'That has got to be a special skill.'_

Despite his obvious resentment of being stuck with me he opened the door as we reached it and motioned for me to enter. Inside was even more luxurious than the outside. The walls were lined with what could only be some sort of expensive wood and boasted intricate carvings of trees and hundreds of different kinds of plants woven into each other to create a flowing and natural looking pattern.

"That would be Agar wood. The wooden floors although are made of Brazilian Walnut, it is also known as Ironwood due to the fact that it is the one of the world's hardest wood." I looked at him, my eyebrows slowly rising in awe. \"My parents like wood and are convinced that being surrounded by it is far better than being in a house made of manmade materials." He smirked, "I just like that it's easy to clean."

Almost as soon as he was done with that sentence we heard a loud war cry like shout. The shout was followed by a flying kick performed by some kid that could only be around 10 years old. The kick landed perfectly on Henry's chest. It effectively knocked him on his ass. The unknown kid recovered quickly and glanced up at me.

I saw Henry getting up slowly and I noticed the unsure look on the new kid's face. Doing my best to keep a straight face I looked at the new kid and said, "FINISH HIM!"

Not needing to be told twice the kid grinned and performed a perfect leg sweep which knocked Henry right back on his ass, then the kid tackled him in a big hug. "Why were you out late? Mom and I were worried!"

"Sorry little brother, I'll be more careful from now on." I stared, because for the first time I saw Henry smile as he hugged his little brother back.

After that his little brother let go and looked back at me, "Who is he?"

"He is Dash Parr, Helen Parr's son" Henry said as a serious look slipped back on his face.

"So he's a super too?" the little boy replied.

"Yes, Alex, now go tell mom we have company and that we will be in dad's shop."

"Ok!" Alex said excitedly and ran off to where ever his mother was.

"The shop is this way Dash." Henry said.

"I wish you were more like your brother. His name was Alex, right?" I said with a smile.

"His full name is Brady Alexander Berk. And he would agree with you, most of the time he annoys me, and tries to convince me to lighten up more." He replied. I could only completely agree with the little warrior.

As he talked we reached a door that was made of the same ironwood as the floor. Without hesitation Henry hit three different points on the door, each touch caused a white square to light up. After the third square lit up a box opened at eye level revealing a slit and a mike. Henry leaned forward letting the red laser that came out of the slit scan his eye as he said slowly and clearly, "Henry Berk."

As the door opened I couldn't help but point out, "I know someone that has the same security thing."

With a slight smirk Henry replied, "My dad designed Edna's entire security as well."

"That… I did not know." I said with surprise evident in my voice.

As we rode the small elevator lowered he simply stated, " Edna is a fashion and fabric genius, but she doesn't have a lot of extra time with all of her deadlines, so it's just easier to have someone else handle some of the tech."

Before I could answer the elevator opened and we walked into an underground warehouse big enough to be a parking lot. It was filled with rows and rows of machines, weapons, and anything else that ran on a type of battery or fossil fuel.

As we stepped out of the elevator the small section we were at lit up. I followed Henry as we headed deeper into a tech nerd's heaven on Earth.

After a while of walking we came to an open space with more tools left around at random then I could count.

"Ah, if it isn't Dash." I spun around to find a bearded man with a hat on, his hair peeking out from under it. As he got closer I could see his grease stained hands and scared arms. He wiped his arm across his forehead before he offered a hand to me in a greeting.

I took it, realizing that this had to be Henry's father, and the Super called Snog.

"Your mom still owes me a jet. Tell me, how in the world did she manage to blow it up over the ocean? Who did she tick off that much?" He asked with a smile on his face that told me he didn't really care about losing a jet or the answer if I guessed right. This guy was used to being rich.

"Hey Snog." I said to which he smiled.

"Call me Greg." He said before turning to his son,"You didn't take long letting your secret out."

"Had no choice" He defended himself flatly as he indicated the cube in my hand.

"Now this looks like a fun puzzle" He stated as I offered the cube to him. He picked it up and with a thoughtful frown he started turning it every which way as he examined it. Then he placed it on the glass table in the center of a clear area.

"Computer, perform an object scan and an internal system hack." He called out to the air.

"Scan in progress"A computerized voice called out as four posts popped up on the corners of the table and red lasers swept over the cube. Once they finished the posts sank back into the table. A wire rose out of a hole that appeared in the middle of the table. The wire attached to the cube and a grid of colorful lights flowed away from the wire in all directions until the cube was completely covered in light.

"Hacking internal systems and functions, 10 percent complete"It said then it counted up by 10 percent at a fast pace. In no time at all we heard,"System hack complete, information accessible."

At that point a hole opened up towards the top of the table and two other holes opened up at the bottom corners. The hacking wire disappeared into its hole and a three dimensional picture of the cube appeared floating above the cube. Numbers and letters in the form of equations appeared to float around the holographic image.

"Hmm, interesting." Snog said with his fingers playing with his beard. "This thing is extremely advanced."

With a motion of his hand the holographic cube split into smaller shapes. He pointed at a sphere in the center "With a micro nuclear engine in the center, it transfers the extra energy here" he moved his hand to point at two rings that went around it, one around the sphere from top to bottom, and the other from side to side. Then he finished, "That access energy is altered and sent to these amplifiers that distribute out the energy out in a wavelength like form that covers an area of a couple of meters." While he said that the cube slowly put itself back together, the rings tightened around the small sphere. Then eight small cubes came together hiding the sphere and rings.

"There were two of them, we destroyed one." I said trying to be helpful. I wasn't sure if this information could help. I soon found out that this was an important fact.

"Hmmm" He said. Then he made the cube come apart again enlarging the pieces and shrinking them at will as he muttered to himself. After a moment his face lit up. He made the cube come back together and then had the holographic system create a second cube. As the second one appeared complicated equations filled the air around us.

After a couple more moments of muttering he said, "Ok then, here is how it works. One cube covers only so much area, but these cubes are not designed to work alone." He studied the cube intently for another moment as if to double check his work and then continued, "When another cube is added the affected area of the energy increases exponentially. With enough cubes you could cover an entire city… a country… a continent… even a planet."

"Do you know who could have created this sort of thing?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry, but only one person other than myself." He looked right at me then he said the name I hated beyond anything, "Syndrome."

"Please don't tell me the guy could still be alive!" I asked desperately, Syndrome was the last person I wanted to face alone. The guy was a certified nut and very powerful.

"Syndrome… No." Snog said with a dead serious tone, "But his island was ransacked by many different countries after his death became public. Many of his inventions were sold on the black market, or they were recreated for the military by whatever country managed to get its hands on any of them."

"I would guess these are some of the items on the black market considering it was thugs holding them." Henry stated.

"But these guys were not bright enough to plan a trap." I said rather bluntly, "Not to mention how many rookie mistakes they made while staging it. There has to be someone else behind it."

"Whoever it was will almost certainly try again." Henry said flatly. "When they do we need to see what sort of information we can get out of them."

With that we all agreed to call it a night. Snog decided to keep the cube to see if there was a way to reverse its effects. So Henry saw me to the front door and I headed home.

By the time I got home I saw the clock read 11:00pm before I passed out onto my bed. My last thoughts were not on the soon to be battles ahead, but instead was on the war that would continue tomorrow. School was the battle zone and my opponent was Danielle. This time I was determined to talk to her and have everything be completely normal….

* * *

**So there you are. I hope you enjoyed the 6th chapter of this epic tail (maybe my head is getting big).**

**Please stick around for the next chapter that will be up soon :)**

**Taz and Elf: Thanks for reading our fan fic so far.**


	7. Same old friends

**So here is the next chapter :) **

**I have to let you all know that a lot of these paragraphs flow because of my beta reader... you all should how rough it was, like sandpaper on the eyes...**

**Enchanting Elf: Hey readers! It's Enchanting Elf again! Sorry I didn't leave a note last chapter, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you all love this chapter, I know I did! Taz and I have been working on some great new ideas for the next few chapters (Taz more so than I!), so prepare to wait with baited breath. Read and Review people**

**Disclaimer: Sadly. I don't have the honor of owning either the characters/settings of Danny Phantom or the character/settings of The Incredibles. (funny how this statement is needed although im posting on a 'fan fiction' site... shouldnt the site's name itself be my disclaimer? lolz)**

* * *

**Dani**

During my flight home I spent some time looking into the battle I had just been in. The interesting kid in the gold get up had been there, and I finally figured out why he called me a hero. Apparently, there are actually people out there besides Danny and me who have super powers and have chosen to use them to fight evil. The kid in gold wasn't pretending to be a hero, and he didn't seem to be fighting evil for the fame, he seemed to be doing it for the good of others.

He was a superhero like those comics I used to read. (Although he was definitely a whole lot less corny.)

He hadn't stuttered as badly as he had last time I had seen him, but it was frustrating that he always seemed to give me the cold shoulder._ 'The __ninja guy was cool _I thought with a grin.

The rest of my short flight was spent noting how golden boy was so light hearted but at the same time serious when it came to beating the criminals. In a way he kind of reminded me of Danny, who always tried to work in some witty banter while fighting the bad guy._'He was definitely__different then when I saw him at the cliff, more focused and manly. Maybe if I could get him to not…' _Wait a second. I didn't even know the guy's name and I was already starting to moon over him! I seriously needed to get my head back in the game.

_'Ok Dani, no more late night dramas for you. _'I sarcastically chastised myself as I reached my front home was a simple apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.I opened the door and headed into the bathroom. While in there I did all that was needed to get ready for bed. The shower was warm and gentle; it helped calm my mind and it managed to relax me.

Within an hour of arriving home I was in my bed and dead asleep. I had another war ahead of me tomorrow and needed to be well rested for it. I knew Dash was going to bug me.

The next day I headed to school via ghost flight. I arrived at the school and reverted back to my human half in an empty bathroom.

For once my day was starting out well. There hadn't been any random villain attack and I had yet to run into a certain annoying kid with blond hair. Everyone was stepping out of my path, whispers were flying around me, and I was receiving looks of fear or curiosity as I made my way to class._ 'Yup __just a normal day around strangers that think you're weird. _'I thought with a grim smile. Then again, I guess it was better than the alternative, which was them knowing my secret and running from fear or trying to use me for my powers.

First period started with a bang, it was another dodge ball day. Dash was on the opposite team and no one on my team could manage to come even close to hitting him. He dodged everything thrown at him with practiced ease. It was rather interesting, and made me realize that he couldn't be as brainless as I had first thought. I watched, intrigued, as he dodged everything thrown his way with a calculating look in his eyes. The slight smirk that appeared on his face made it clear he enjoyed competing, and at the same time it was easy to see he enjoyed working as part of a team. Occasionally, I would see him catch a ball to save one of his teammates. Sometimes he would give away his only ball to let someone else throw it.

That being noted, he wasn't always doing that. He clearly had a huge ego. He was normally standing close to the half court line that marked the boundary of the two teams while flashing a cocky grin as he went head to head with my teammates, never once hesitating when more than one of them tried to gang up on him. Time passed with Dash continuing to show off and make his team feel invincible before I finally couldn't resist the urge to wipe that grin of his face.

Without a second thought I plucked a passing ball out of the air. With a twist of my shoulders and a flick of my wrist I sent the ball at Dash with deadly accuracy. My ball nailed him in the shoulder and the entire room went silent.

_'I had forgotten how good that felt, not to mention the look on every one's face._'I let a small grin catch on my face._ 'Guess no one expects the ice queen to be good at sports.'_

During the rest of the period I moved to the back and ignored the people on my team who tried to get me to join again. I just watched the rest of the matches, not wanting to be pulled into further action. I almost regretted throwing that ball, but the shocked face of Dash was worth it.

The bell rang to end class and I walked to my locker to grab my history book.

As I was about to reach my locker fate came knocking on my door again. (Maybe I'm his new favorite toy?)

"Hey Danielle," Dash called from behind me, "I was surprised you could throw like that. Have you ever played sports?"

"Nope," I replied hoping to end this quick. I may not hate him, but did that mean I had to talk to him? Although I was curious, I hadn't expected him to talk to me after what I had said yesterday. It was hard to stay mad at someone that would try this hard to be friendly.

"So you're just that good?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," I stated sharply. Then realizing I was about to say something harsh again so I took a calming breath and forced myself to be a bit more polite, "You're not leaving, so please get whatever it is off your chest so I can go to class."

I saw him set his jaw in determination. What came out of his mouth next made the whole hallway shut up so fast it would shock and awed any teacher.

"Cause I want to take you out on a date." He boldly stated.

I may have been known as an ice queen but even I had the dignity to blush.

"Don't people normally get to know one another before asking that sort of thing?" I questioned my face still burning hot.

"I don't think you would give me that chance within two weeks. Not to mention that I'm just way too impatient to be subtle or wait for you to warm up to me." He shot back with a smile.

"Wait, why did you say two weeks? "I asked suspiciously.

"Sister's wedding," I saw a red head behind Dash sending me a death glare that would have made Sam proud, only to have the glare go nuclear as Dash finished his sentence, "Don't want to go with anyone else, so I figured I should ask you now or never."

"Well you better think about going alone buddy cause I don't do the whole dress and wedding bells deal." I said letting anger seep into my voice.

"Well…" That was all Dash got out of his mouth before a shorter boy clamped his hand on it.

The boy looked at me, "Please feel free to think it over and get back to him on it tomorrow."

Before I could answer the kid was dragging Dash down the hallway and they both disappeared around the next corner.

The stunned silence that had gripped the nearby students slowly loosened its hold and whispers began again. Only now they were along the lines of confusion, something along the lines of how maybe I wasn't that much of an ice queen after all. Or how I wasn't as mean as they had thought.

_'So much for a reputation that kept people away from men'__I_mourned to myself.

The bell rang and I could only sigh before I walked to class with no excuse for being tardy.

The next few days passed in a similar pattern. I still went to first period, but now I actually tried to participate. This was only because my teacher had noticed my stunt in the dodge ball game the other day and realized I wasn't really trying, so he warned me that he would start docking points if I didn't start trying. To be honest though, it was a relief to be able to let loose a little and to put effort into something besides catching ghosts. I admit it was a nice change after so long of avoiding others and trying to stay hidden in the background.

The break in between classes usually involved Dash asking me to be his date to the wedding, quickly followed by an irritated rejection from me. After that I had to avoid the obviously jealous redhead as I tried to make it to class on time.

Finally Saturday arrived. I woke up early and got ready for the day, as I didn't want to break my daily habit. The only thing that made my Saturday routine different from all other Saturdays was that this one was going to be a money day.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a black box. Opening it, I revealed two bracelets, both identical in every way. The bracelets were gold in color with black lining on the edges; there was nothing special about them other than the fact that they were way too big for anyone's wrists.

I put the bracelets on my wrists then transformed. As the rings of light traveled up and down my body, my clothes were replaced by the black and white uniform of my alter ego. I felt my heart stop beating and I only kept breathing out of habit rather than necessity. Gravity lost most of its hold on me while the bracelets on my arms changed.

The bracelets shrank to fit my wrists and became pitch black with green lining. Green writing flickered around them in broken sentences and symbols. No words stayed in place long enough to be read. I had to admit it, Clockwork gave the coolest gifts.

While thoughts of praise for the bracelets passed through my mind I placed my open palms on the nearest wall. I took a moment to clear my mind then I focused my thoughts on Clockwork's realm. Not too long afterwards I saw the shifting words change from green to white as they started to spin. Soon they were spinning fast enough to appear to be just a white ring around my wrists.

The rings of white expanded from the bracelets along the wall creating a flickering black and green portal inside the rings. As the rings of white got big enough for me to fit through one of them disappeared and my only guess could be that it made the ring on the other side of the portal. A second later the flickering image of swirling black and green became solid and stable. With a satisfied smile I stepped into the portal and my apartment disappeared.

The next instant I was in the ghost zone and the white rings of both sides of the portal shrank and latched onto my bracelets before slowing down and returning to their usual state of shifting green writing.

In front of me was a huge gothic like church. I looked at it and it always struck me how intimidating it could be to a stranger. I ignored my own memories of how intimidated I was on my first visit and walked up to the big door.

I consider myself someone who is prepared for most things, but the surprise on the other side of this door was definitely not one of them. I saw him and just froze. Then pure joy filled me up and I flew at him.

"Danny!" I shouted as I bear hugged him.

I heard him chuckle as he patted me on my head, "I missed you too, Dani.I don't think you've visited even once in the last year or so."

I buried my face deeper into his chest almost afraid to let go, after a moment the fear finally disappeared and I stepped back. It was only then that I noticed that Sam was here as well.

Not even hesitating I moved to give her just as big a hug but she held be back. "Wow there, gentle hug only."

I could only be confused,why the sudden change? Sam had always welcomed my big hugs in the past whenever I chose to visit. Well she would and then tell me to stop.

Sam noticed my confusion and gave Danny a knowing look. Danny then put his hands on my shoulders as Sam smiled. "I'm pregnant, so you need to be careful."

I could feel my jaw drop and Danny only laughed.

"That's actually why we are here." Sam said subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"You're worried about what would come out of a half ghost and a human," Said the almost bored voice of Clockwork.

"Yup, there are a lot of surprises when it comes to raising a child. I just have the feeling this is one detail that shouldn't be." Danny replied.

"Well you are right; they will have powers just like their father. I would recommend letting your parents having the honor of building the baby supplies." Clockwork stated in Danny's direction.

"Wait a minute, back up there." Sam ordered a bit freaked out, "You used the words 'they' and 'them.' Why did you use those words?"

Danny was a bit confused at this question, Sam was scared, and Clockwork only smiled in his half smile sort of way.

I was the first to come to the conclusion. "Twins!" I cried out smiling ear to ear.

At that Danny fainted. He fell hard on his cape, unconscious._'Wait, his cape?'_

At that point I had realized that Danny was in fact sporting a cape. I had every intention of asking him about the new look after I managed to wake him up, but before I had the chance to do anything he woke up and shot in the air.

"Man I just had the oddest dream. I was just told that I was soon to be the father of…" He chose that moment to turn around and paused as reality hit him in the face, "And it wasn't a dream."

"When did you get the cape, and why are you being so cliché?" I mocked.

Danny looked at me and countered, "Got tired of tourists thinking I'm evil, for some strange reason the white cape seems to help more of the tourists realize I'm not some sort of criminal. I still don't see how it is that anyone assumes that when they look at me."

I could only shake my head. At that point I knew that family reunion time was over. I looked over at Clockwork and waited for him to give me my mission.

Before he spoke a clock face appeared behind him and the minute hand spun, opening a portal.

"It's a small problem I'll admit, but not any less hazardous to thousands of people." Clockwork stated and then paused.

"I'll go with her." I heard Danny call out from behind me.

"As you wish, now know this." Clockwork said, all business as usual, "You're looking for a device that can stop time for a hundred mile radius."

"This is a small problem how?" Danny asked his eyebrows rising in disbelief.

Clockwork Smirked, "Box ghost got into my case of old relics. He doesn't have a clue how to turn it onor what it does, but that won't last forever. Eventually he'll just resort to randomly pushing buttons and turning knobs."

Danny groaned, "Will there ever be a time when that ghost doesn't do something stupid?"

I rolled my eyes at Danny's remark and asked, "You're sending us directly into a city?"

"So you might want to be human" was the only reply I got from Clockwork.

At that Danny and I both changed. I looked over at Danny and found that in the hero's place stood a grown had filled out even more in the last year, his shoulders were as wide as I remembered them, but his muscular frame was even more Danny would have made his old high school bully run in fear. I smiled at that thought as I moved through the portal, with Danny only a step behind.

* * *

**I would now like the time to shamelessly beg for reviews...because they do help lolz **

**Not to horrible I hope. Anyways if you have any words or suggestions please let me or my Beta know cause we really do appreciate the time and effort you put into any of them :)**

**Thanks for reading so far of our story!**


	8. Same Old Danny

**Well here is the next chapter. Its a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I'm certain the contents are something you can enjoy reading. As a fair warning I had no clue what I was doing with this chapter... only that I wanted future Dash to show up. While I know I'm not a great writer, I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.**

**Enchanted Elf: Okay readers, this one is in two parts, so don't panic with the length! It still has some fun stuff and Taz is shaking things up! :)  
Sincerely, Enchanting **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/settings from Danny Phantom/The Incredibles. **

**Please read and review if you have the time**

* * *

Dani

As I stepped out of the portal, I felt the familiar weight of one of Clockwork's amulets resting on my chest. With a crooked smile I glanced back as Danny stepped through the portal. As soon as he had both feet on the ground the minute hand of a clock appeared and spun, erasing the portal as it moved. Finally the portal was completely gone and now the only way back was removing Clockwork's amulets from our necks.

"I wonder where he sent us." I heard Danny mutter.

While Danny had asked the question, I already had the answer for that, but with Clockwork it wasn't that difficult to figure out where, the challenge came with discovering _when _he sent us.

"This is my new city, Metroville." I said quietly, keeping in mind the many civilians around us. "I'm just not sure when this is; it looks different from our time."

"Well, only one way to find out." Danny stated before moving in the direction of the nearest person.

She was about 5'6" or so, bright red hair and piercings. Her clothes had holes in them, but I could tell that they were not there by accident. Her gray shirt hung a few inches above her belly button and one side of her shirt hung loosely over her shoulder.

Danny asked the woman what the date was. I have no clue why it was important to know, but I had to admit that I was curious about it myself.

"Who cares? I don't." She replied with a lazy tone.

This definitely got on Danny's bad side. I could only smile as I heard him mutter something along the lines of how he hoped not all kids turn out like that. It was easy to understand he was worrying about whether or not his twins would become like the snide woman.

"You will do fine." I offered trying to comfort him. He chose to ignore me and walked up to another person. This guy had a tuxedo on complete with a tie and overcoat. _Guess he has extra money lying around_. I had to mentally stop myself from considering further possibilities. I wasn't a thief anymore; I had no reason to assess others like that.

"What's today's date?" Danny asked the man.

"Fourth of July" He replied while looking at us like it was the oddest thing for us to ask the question.

"What's the year?" Danny asked. This served to effectively make the man look at us as if we were from another universe.

"2022." The man answered before turning around and putting distance between him and us._ It's always funny to see that such a simple question bothered people every time I had done a mission. _

"Ten years into the future." Danny said out loud, disdain obvious in his voice. "I don't like Clockwork's sense of humor."

I recognized what Danny was getting at and could only say, "At least this time we are after one of the most pathetic ghosts in the zone."

"With our luck, he-"

"Don't you _dare_ jinx it." I shot at him with a quick glare before he could finish that statement.

He looked at me with a smirk and then said, "Where do we start?"

I looked at him, "No clue, do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well if Box Ghost is the same as he is back home he will randomly show up and-" he was cut off as a chill raced down my back and we both had slightly blue tinted air leave our mouths.

As if on cue we heard, "Beware, for I am the Box Ghost! Fear me, for now I have the round object of DOOM!" called out in a dramatic voice.

We turned around to find the Box Ghost floating far above our heads holding a round object that looked like some kind of sundial. As with most objects of ghostly origin, it was mostly black and green in color.

The ghost finally noticed us. Recognition raced through his eyes and he gave out one last 'Beware' before high tailing it. Danny and I ran after him a little ways then ducked down an ally to change into our ghost halves.

Newly changed, we took off through the buildings in the direction the box ghost had fled off to. After a bit we rose above the buildings and saw our target far off in the distance. Surprisingly, even at our top speeds we couldn't manage to keep up with the Box ghost. He quickly disappeared, and when we reached the area where we last saw him we noticed that there were far too many buildings that he could be hiding in.

"I guess we could stay up here and try to wait him out?" Danny stated. I could tell he didn't really want to go and search house by house for a ghost that was almost certainly dumb enough to come out on his own fairly quickly.

"Sure." No sooner had the word left my mouth than the Box ghost floated out of the roof of one of the house.

Surprise filled the Ghost's eyes for a second time. _Did he really think he had gotten away that easily?_

Only that surprise was gone as he called out 'Beware!' and then he spun something on the sundial like device. A split second later the Box Ghost flew past us. I don't mean he just went by us, I mean he would have given the hero in gold from my own time a run for his money. The ghost was making good use of his newfound Speedy Gonzales trick. There was just no way we could have even hoped to keep up.

"Now the idiot can move at an impossible speed, that's just what we needed." Danny said letting sarcasm seep heavily into his words.

"This just makes it even more fun." I laughed, secretly glad that I had more time with my cousin.

"Well I guess you're right, but we're not getting anything done just floating here." He replied the light heartedness back in his voice.

"Race ya!" I shouted before taking off in the direction the Box Ghost had taken. I could hear him say something about me not being fair, but I ignored him and tried to go even faster. I knew he would pass me; Danny was easily more powerful in that way. Now I won't say that I'm any less than him as a person, I was done with the whole 'pity the clone cause she is a clone' routine. To me he was better because of his age, and I am glad he was better than me. That gave me a goal to work for, someone to look up to.

To be as great a hero as Danny was my goal. His never ending drive to do the right thing convinced me to do the same. If Danny can take all these powers and make so many people feel safe and yet still be happy with Sam, then I could use my powers for good and one day find the same happiness that Danny found.

I could trust Danny. I knew he would never lead me in the wrong direction. So when he passed me, I was happy to follow and do my best to keep up with him.

Suddenly Danny rolled over mid-flight to fly on his back. He had had a grin on his face. I could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying this moment, a moment in which we could both forget our troubles and just enjoy the freedom of flight.

But that grin was not to last.

"Hey Dani!" we heard from down below. Both my cousin and I reacted to the name. Who I saw should not have surprised me. It was the gold costumed speedy hero I had met from my time.

"I guess we became friends." I whispered to Danny.

We landed in front of the hero and he had a huge grin on his face, _Things really change in ten years. This guy was acting cold to me in my time…_

When we landed the hero focused his attention on me, "I thought you were watching the twins, although seeing your beautiful face is always a nice surprise."

I was confused and dazed by his affectionate words, so much so that I didn't have time to react as he pulled me into his arms and placed his lips on mine.

* * *

**There is your random Cliffy. Ill have the next chapter out soon. But seeing as my beta has college... we have less opportunities to update, so once a week is going to be our average speed now.**

**Special thanks to The guest that reviewed every one of my chapters, to lynse for her long reviews great advise and helping criticism, and to WardSmyth and for reading my story from the beginning. last but not least to anyone that took the time to read my story... THANK YOU ALL :)**


	9. Same Old Enemy

**Hello readers I just want to say a few things.**

**The twins portrayed in this story are my idea but were created for me by **_Lexo-Mancer_**. But he liked the O.C.'s so much that he went and created his own story. please read it as he is a far better writer than i am and i can promise that you will like his story if you like mine.  
**

_ s/8604644/1/Blast-From-the-Future_

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor settings from Danny Phantom/Incredibles**

* * *

Dani

I froze as he continued to kiss me, my mind racing. _Wow, his lips are so… Wait a second! I'm not about to let him get away with this!_

Without hesitating any longer I covered my clenched fist in ecto-energy and pulled back my first to hit him with all I had, but before I could touch him he seemed to leap away from me. Then, as I took a second look, I noticed that Danny had his arms hooked around the golden hero's in restraint.

I let the energy from my fist fade then I walked up closer to him, I felt anger boiling in me of how my first kiss was stolen from me. Once I was in range I swung my leg as hard as I could. My aim was true and I hit the one spot that will take any man down. The only problem was I seemed to have managed to hit Danny as well in my anger.

Both men went down... hard. Although seeing Danny go down was a bit of a surprise. _I didn't think ghosts could still feel that._

"G-G-Good…kick…D-Dani." Stammered Danny who was now in the fetal position, desperately trying to protect his lower regions from any further harm that could be accidently done.

"Damn that hurt, Dani!" hollered the gold clad hero lying in very much the same position.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized to Danny, completely ignoring the pervert lying down beside him.

Then I heard it. Someone was laughing, hard. It was definitely a girl, not a little girl; she sounded mature, maybe in her twenties or so.

I turned,curious who was laughing, and pretty sure that the reason had to do with us. It should not have surprised me to see myself standing on a nearby roof edge, doubled over and holding her sides as if trying to prevent them from splitting. On eachside of her were two girls, one had green hair and the other had white hair. The one with the green hair was wearing a black T-shirt with vertical white stripe down thecenter and black shorts. The white haired girl was wearing a white shirt that had a black stripe that lead from the left shoulder to the right hip, and black pants with white stripes down the outside.

The three continued to laugh and I took the time to also take note that the two young girls were almost perfectly identical besides the difference in hair color.

The Dani I was looking at was obviously me from ten years in the future, but her ghost form was almost the exact same as mine, maybe slightly older. Maybe it stopped aging after a couple of years? Danny's is still aging, but it, like mine has slowed down in the aging process. Maybe our ghost forms don't age the same way our human forms do?

My thoughts were interrupted as the two girls jumped off the building and _flew_ in our direction. I had a pretty good guess who these two were and I started to think that Danny may just faint again.

"Daddy!" The two yelled in unison. _Yup I was right._ As the two girls got closer I noticed that the green haired girl had yellow eyes and her sister had red eyes.

By this point both Danny and the pervert had gotten up. Of course it hadn't registered that to him that the girls were calling him their father (sometimes he was just so slow). So when they tackle hugged him the look of shock was so comical that even I had to giggle.

Not far behind the girls came the older version of me. As she flew down to us she called out ahead, "I knew that was coming, but even I have to say that looked painful."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you know exactly why he just kissed me." I stated, resentment of my lost first kiss still strong in my mind.

"He thought you were me." She answered without hesitation. Then she cocked her head to the side before answering thoughtfully, "I guess he was right... sorta, Just the wrong me."

"And he would kiss you because…" I lead her on, almost afraid of the answer I knew was to come.

"Because we're dating." She told me, and a slightly evil grin came over her face, "We have been dating since I went with him to a wedding."

Realization came to me with that statement and it hit me like a hammer. I walked over to the golden hero, who was still lying on the ground, and ripped off his mask. Underneath it was a familiar face. His jaw was stronger and his eyes seemed to have a brighter shine to them, but this was still Dash Parr. _Fate, I hate you. Are you and Clockwork working together? Is it that I have no choice but to go to that damn wedding? Am I doomed to be with the idiot Dash?_

"What's going on?" Asked a very confused Dash, before yanking his mask out of my hand and putting it back on his face.

"I'll explain it later, for now don't go around kissing other girls when you have me." Scolded the older me.

"But I… But she…. I don't get it!" stuttered Dash trying to get a grip on his shattering reality.

"I'm sure you knew what was going to happen, why did you let him kiss me, let him steal my first kiss?" I questioned.

"Clockwork said he wanted revenge on Dash and he asked me to let it happen. It wasn't like Dash was kissing someone else so I didn't see the harm." She answered casually. It was as if she was talking about a harmless prank rather than letting someone she had been dating go on and kiss another person._ I know I'm the same person, but not being the one your boyfriend is kissing..._

"Why did Clockwork want revenge?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Something about a problem he had caused in New York with some sort of Dragon kid, he apparently broke a statue holding dark forces in it and Clockwork had to step in." She smirked, "I had to convince him not to do something worse to Dash."

"Dragon kid?" I asked, a bit confused.

"That's what Clockwork said, although what he meant is a mystery to me." She said answering my implied question then smiled, "If you think that sounds odd, wait until you take a trip to Hawaii and meet an alien."

"Please, I have enough weirdness in my life as it is." I said holding my hands up in surrender.

By this time Danny had managed to get the two girls to stand back so he could breathe. "Who are you, and why did you call me dad?" He asked before realization hit him and he turned to both me and my older self, "You let them fly around? Away from Amity Park? In ghost form?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked suddenly on the offensive. I hadn't been the one to watch his kids, although from the looks of it I will in the future.

"You're both the same person, so you're both at fault! We are ten years in, no way are they a day older than ten themselves." He exclaimed.

I looked at Danny not really sure what to say. So he is the over protective father type. Nice to see he takes to that role even if they weren't born yet.

At that point blue mist escaped the mouths of all five of us before the Box Ghost flew over the buildings to my right screaming about who he is and how everyone should beware of him and his new toy of doom.

"So do you wanna continue talking, or do you wanna kick some butts?" I asked, then took off without waiting for an answer. I needed the distraction and was almost grateful to the ghost for providing it.

I soon caught up to the Box Ghost, "So you just can't help causing trouble, can you?"

"I am the Box Ghost, Beware, for I now have a round object of DOOM!" he replied.

"How did you even get it? Do you even know what it does?" I asked, not really expecting him to even remember.

"I took it from Clockwork's box that has all his relics of DOOM. If it is owned by Clockwork then it must have great power." He said in an obvious attempt at being cryptic. "With this device I master time and DOOM."

"The only thing you're a master of is giving me a headache." I sighed.

"I am the Box Ghost, Beware!" he shouted then hit something on the device. Right when he hit the button his hand reverted back to its place at his side and then weird noises came out of his mouth.

"What was that?" I thought out loud.

"I am the Box Ghost, Beware!" he shouted again, and just like last time he hit the device and his hand returned to its place at his side and he said something weird.

"Great, now he got himself stuck in some sort of annoying time loop." stated an exasperated Danny, who had just now caught up.

"I have no clue but I'm willing to take advantage of this opportunity." Then I looked at him before I dawned on me. "Umm, you do have a thermos don't you?"

Danny gave me a sheepish grin, "I was in the ghost zone and I was just visiting Clockwork. I didn't think I would need one. Why don't you?"

"Great, so now what?" I said avoiding the question and completely embarrassed of my own forgetfulness.

"This!" I heard one of the twins shout.

I looked back in time to see the green haired yellow eyed twin let yellow sparks fly across her fingers, lighting up her black and gray fingerless gloves as the energy passed over them and up her wrists.

Thinking it would be best to get out of the way I grabbed Danny's arm and flew us out of her line of fire. Not a second too late as I saw yellow lightning streak past us and strike the ghost. This effectively stopped him from trying to activate the device.

It was then that the white haired twin pulled out a thermos and activated it. A light escaped it and engulfed the ghost, drew him inside, and was quickly trapped as the girl closed the lid tightly. This last action seemed to offset the little girl's balance and she started to do back flips in midair, all the while calling out for someone to help her.

Her sister sighed as she reached over to help. "This is why you should take more time to practice with me and dad." She chastised.

"One guess who she takes after." I said rolling my eyes with a half-smile.

"Well that settles that" the older me said as she took the thermos out of the young girl's hand to give to me.

I looked her straight in the eye. "Will I really be happy?"

She knew I what I was asking about and she also knew I needed an honest answer. "The wedding was ten years ago, and I never once regret staying with him. So yes, WE will be happy." She answered before giving me a comforting hug. "If it's one person you can trust, it's that guy." She whispered.

"Thanks, though I'm going to give it more thought before I decide." I said. Not wanting to wait for a reply, I yanked off the amulet and found myself back in Clockwork's lair.

Next to me was Danny with a goofy smile on his face. _Wonder why he is so happy._

"Your such a jerk, you know that?" I accused the Ghost of Time.

"Many people have come to me with the hope that I could tell them who they were meant to be with; is it truly so bad to know the person who would make YOU happiest?" he and answered with a question of his own as he changed into the body of a child.

"You don't do anything for free, Clockwork, either you or the timeline gained something from me knowing." I squinted at him, mentally blaming him for all this, "I don't like people stepping in on my life like that!"

"If it's all the same to you, thank you for solving that problem." Clockwork replied ignoring my accusations. Pulling out an old looking scroll of paper he floated up to me, "Here are your earnings."

I handed him the thermos with one hand and received the treasure map in the other. "How long will this one last me?" I asked curiously looking at the map.

"If you be patient and sell it to the right person and spend wisely, I would say until next summer, maybe longer." He replied with a smile. His form shifted to that of a middle aged man then quickly to that of an elder.

On that note I spun on my heels and walked before I realized what I was doing. I stopped and stretched both my hands in front of me while I focused on my bedroom. Moments later the wrist bracelets went to work and created the portal.

"Wait!" I heard and turned around to see Danny heading in my direction. When he got close he pulled me into a hug. After a bit he pushed me away and looked me directly in the eyes, "You better come visit Sam and me. If you don't show up within a year I'll hunt you down." He warned me.

"Sure, I'll even be there for the birth of the twins." I said with a lazy smile.

"About that, apparently I named one of them Lily and Sam decided that if I used a family name then could she, so she named the other Jazz to get back at me." He informed me with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his neck.

"Wow, that makes me glad I'm not really your kid." I said while rolling my eyes. Then I pulled him into another hug before stepping away and entering the portal.

No one's POV

Both half ghosts exited the zone so neither of them were around to notice Clockwork's next action. The ghost of time had turned back to the screen to watch a scene play out that had an angry Dani fighting an equally angry Dash while the city around them was falling to pieces.

The scene slowly faded out of focus as another replaced it. This new scene was of the same two heroes', only this time they were enjoying a nice dinner together and laughing at something Dash had just said.

"Everything is as it should be," Clockwork said to himself as he shifted from an aged man back to that of a child.

* * *

**So there it is, i hoped it was to your liking at the very least. The part on the names are an inside joke... feel free to read blast from the future to figure it out...**

**again the address to his story is **_s/8604644/1/Blast-From-the-Future_

**please read and review if you have the time :)**

**fan art of Shadow drawn by Harmony... without the spaces and you all know what the DOT is...**

** harmonygirl11 .deviantart DOT com / #/ d5ilsd5  
**


	10. A New Trick

**Sorry it took so long, stupid writer's block. After a bit I tried to force my way through it and my chapter came out broken beaten and lifeless. Then my Beta got her hands on it and made the jewel you now have before you. This chapter is a success all thanks to her so if you have a review please give her thanks instead of me on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the settings or characters of Danny Phantom/The Incredibles.**

* * *

Dash (same Saturday Dani goes to Clockwork)

I wasn't feeling very well when I woke up early Saturday morning. My weekends were often filled with crime fighting and that meant I ended up with very little time to myself, but that was not what was putting my mood down. I was more depressed at the fact that I Danielle had yet to accept my invitation to go to Violet's wedding with me.

I had asked her every day, and I was shot down every time. What hurt me most was the fact that the last couple of days she had turned me down with a bored look and blunt words.

I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts. I am, after all, The Dash. I don't let anything slow me down, nor do I let anything hold me back. Most of all, I never fail.

With my head back in the game I got ready for the day before going to the kitchen for breakfast.

Everything was normal in the kitchen, except for the fact that Vi had decided to be there. She rarely visited us now, and it was even rarer that she got here so early in the morning. Lately she only came by to have a five minute talk with mom about the wedding before she would rush off to do something else.

"Hey Vi, how come you're not off smooching?" I joked with a grin plastered on my face.

"You're one to talk." She countered calmly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're barely better than a love struck puppy." She replied letting a smile slip on her face as she saw my jaw drop. "What? Did you think mom wouldn't notice? Or that she wouldn't tell me?"

"I… mom…. No fair!" I shouted before angrily wolfing down my pancake.

"Take Jack with you when you go." Mom said as I ate.

"Ok, but isn't today a training day?" I inquired, not at all bothered by the prospect. My little brother was never boring to be around and I didn't have a problem taking him with me. In no way was I worried about him being safe if a criminal should arrive. His powers, while not always in control, should be more than enough to protect him.

"I'm spending the day with Edna to design dresses for the wedding and your dad is with Lucius at the Hall of Heroes. Something to do with an award he earned or other."

"Jack Jack, Get ready!" I called down the hall.

The seven year old proceeded to teleport through the wall. He had clearly just got out of bed and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You definitely don't look anywhere near ready." I stated with a grin. My little brother continued to stand there rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding his stuffed rabbit with the other. His curly orange hair was in a comical bedhead style and his colorful pajamas and cartoonish slippers completed the picture perfect look of a child who still wanted to be asleep.

After a moment the sleepy kid noticed his older sister and became instantly awake. "Vi!" he shouted, and ran to give her a hug.

I waited a moment before walking over and began to pry him off Vi, "All right little brother, you need to get ready. We have things to do today."

"I'm not going with mom?" he asked as I dragged him down the hall.

"Mom and dad are busy so you're with me." I said before opening the door to his bedroom.

"Ok." Was Jack Jack's simple reply.

I wasn't a big fan of my little brother's room. Where mine had posters and magazines all over the place, Jack Jack's had stuffed animals and a floor covered in paper and coloring utensils of all kinds.

Weaving my way across the floor and trying not to step on too many things I reached the closet and started to dig out items. I pulled out some socks, underwear, pants, a green shirt and Jack Jack's S-suit. Hissuit was dark green and the sides of his ribs and his arms were black.

"Where is your mask? Don't tell me you lost it." I accused seeing his blank stare.

Before I could say another word Jack Jack's face brightened up and he ran over to his collection of stuffed animals. After a moment he found the one he was looking for and lifted up a black raccoon. Then Jack Jack proceeded to pull the mask of the stuffed animal's face.

I walked out of the room as I gave my little brother the order to hurry up.

I didn't have to wait all that long before Jack Jack came out of his room. I handed him a cereal bar I had grabbed from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." The seven year old complained.

"I guess you could always starve for 5 hours before lunch." The suggestion made the hero in training suddenly hungry. He finished the bar in record time and headed for the door. I put a hand on his shoulder without saying a word and I nodded in the direction of the bathroom. It was hard not to laugh seeing Jack Jack's face fall at the prospect of having to brush his teeth.

He brushed for the shortest amount of time he knew he could get away with and then bolted for the door.

"Okay, can we go now?" he asked me impatiently.

"Sure, but why don't we stop by Henry's?" I suggested

"Who's Henry?" Jack Jack asked.

"A friend of mine." I said vaguely.

"Ok!" he said with a smile before running off ahead making airplane noises with his arms out like a pair of stiff wings.

We reached Henry's place in no time, which left me to knock on the door.

Only a moment passed before a woman with dark blue eyes that almost appeared to be violet opened the door. She had ebony curls that reached her chin and appeared to be about 5' 6".

I could only assume she was Henry and Alex's mother based on the fact that she looked a lot like them, not to mention the fact that she was holding Alex by the shirt collar while he appeared to be making an escape attempt. .

"Hello, is Henry home?" I asked.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"I'm his friend Dash, and this is my little brother Jack Jack" I answered.

"Oh, he said you might be here today." Her cool expression softened and she smiled slightly. "You will find Henry in his dad's lab, take this." She handed me a pass card.

"Do you mind if I leave Jack Jack to play with Alex?"

"That sounds like a great idea." She said, her smile growing.

Before either of us could say anything Alex took advantage of the moment, "Do you like Halo Reach?"

"Yes!" shouted a gleeful Jack before both of them took off down the hall.

"I was just now trying to get him away from the TV screen." Henry's mother complained with a slightly pained look on her face.

"I guess I'll head to the lab now?" I offered.

"Remember to slide the pass card to enter." She explained before turning around to walk towards the kitchen.

Taking her advice I walked over to the laboratory door and looked around. It took me a minute, but after studying the door and the wooden frame surrounding it I was able to locate the hidden card reader I had missed in my first visit.

The door slid open and I stepped in. A moment later I had arrived into Snog's vast underground lab.

I sped over to the center of the room where Snog was studying the cube once again.

"I thought you already know everything about the cube from the scan." I asked, more to announce my presence than anything else.

"This cube has been revealing new secrets every day, I wonder why Syndrome never used it." Snog mused aloud.

"Something new?" I asked, _This could make things interesting_.

"Like the fact that it can be activated remotely." Snog commented.

"Remotely?" I asked, dread seeping into my gut.

"If you're right, and I'd be shocked if you weren't, than it looks like we need to find the remote." Henry said, alerting me to his presence.

"The Prince of Darkness speaks!" I exclaimed mockingly with a giant grin on my face. Henry glared, and I felt something slam into my side. I couldn't regain my balance quickly enough and I tripped over whatever was behind my feet. Trying to reclaim air back to my lungs I took note of the wolf and brick made of shadow that were both constantly swirling as if pitch black smoke.

"Yup you're definitely worse than my sister." I muttered once I could breathe again.

"Is there any easy way to find the remote?" Henry asked, ignoring my scowl.

"Give me a day or so and I'll come up with something." Smog turned back to the digital blueprints of the cube and returned to studying them intently. I stepped towards Henry and spoke in a hushed tone so as not to disturb Snog.

"What do we do now?" I asked, already sure Henry had a course of action.

"We find and destroy as many of those Cubes as possible, before someone decides to activate them." Henry said as the elevator doors slid shut.

* * *

**For those of you that noticed, yes I did make a tribute to Honey from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Thanks for reading and if you have the time please review to tell me what you think.**

**Again, all thanks of this chapter goes to my Beta... she is the one that saved this and made it readable for you :)**


	11. A New Day

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**and again I have to admit that my Beta saved it again... and she gave me the idea for a sunday (which i was going to skip to monday) so you owe her a thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting or characters of Danny Phantom/Incredibles**

* * *

I looked at him in disbelief. "So what you're saying is we just keep doing what we have been doing?" I asked, fully aware that the question would annoy him.

"You have a better plan?" He shot back.

"Nope. Besides, beating up the criminals always did the job before so why not now? I just figured you'd have some new elaborate plan," I replied with a grin.

Unsurprisingly his only answer was his trademark glare. I looked around the elevator, half expecting a shadow to appear and exact revenge on me, thankfully Henry seemed to be in a more forgiving mood than usual and no shadow creatures appeared from the corners.

I knew my next comment would earn me another evil glare, but I went ahead with it anyway, "My little brother will be joining us today."

"How old is he?" was the bored reply.

"Seven." I answered trying to not laugh and failing horribly.

Henry stopped dead in his tracks, "We are taking a seven year old with us, to patrol the city, for hunters."

"Yup." I replied his reaction making my smile bigger.

"No."

"So we can't?"

"No."

"Are you…"

"No"

"Sure you don't…"

"NO."

"He can't keep a secret. What if your mom finds out...?"

"Fine, take him."

I doubled over laughing, "I think I can read you like an open book these days." I said between gasps and bursts of laughter. I looked up at his face again and started laughing harder. In the back of my mind I knew I would regret laughing at Henry, but at that moment I didn't really care. _Now i know how my sister and mother feel. _

"Are you done yet? Because we have some work to do." Henry shot at me, his signature glare back on his face.

I chuckled again and tried to control myself as I turned towards the direction that I had last seen Jack Jack running off to and called out, "Jack, we have to go!"

"Aw man, and we were just about to get to the good part." He complained as he walked through the wall, "Can't I stay for a little longer?"

"Sorry little brother, but we can't stay any longer." I replied as I ruffled his hair. It was easy to see his displeasure, but I knew he would soon forget it in favor of an adventure.

Jack Jack took one look at Henry, "I don't think he likes us very much."

"Nope, but that's nothing new. Let's get going." I said opening the door, ignoring Henry's glare.

Jack Jack pouted as he stepped outside and Henry followed me out before closing the door behind him.

Jack Jack grabbed my sleeve and pulled me down to his level, "I think he is following us." He whispered conspiratorially.

"I would say so." I whispered back then I looked at Henry, "Are you following us or coming with us Mr. 'Dark and Mysterious'?"

Getting the hint, Henry quickened his pace and walked beside us.

With a smile I looked down at my little brother, "The trick is to get him to smile." Then with a grin I added, "Well, more like a miracle."

"If you're going to talk about me could you wait to do it when I am not around?" Henry muttered.

"Why are you angry?" Jack Jack asked.

"I'm not angry, just frustrated that I am stuck with you and your brother." He answered.

"Then why don't you just go away?" Jack Jack asked with all the innocence of a seven year old.

"Because our parents set this up." He forced through gritted teeth.

"Dash doesn't do everything our parents say, do you do everything your parents say?" Jack Jack asked.

Henry groaned and ignored the question. Jack Jack continued to ask questions as we continued to walk for several blocks. I could see that Jack Jack's questions were getting to Henry, and it was obvious that he was doing everything he could to keep his cool. I was struggling not to laugh as I watched the pair.

"Remind me again why he had to come." Henry muttered in my direction.

"Well I said he couldn't keep a secret." I replied indirectly.

"I can to keep a secret," defended the seven year old.

"I know, but I had to convince Henry to bring you." I replied.

I barely saw the punch coming and it was only thanks to my super human reflexes that I was able to dodge it. I quickly noticed that Henry hadn't been close enough to actually punch me, and he had compensated for the distance by using a piece of my shadow. I scowled at my shadow, which was clearly incomplete.

"I thought we agreed not to use my shadow." I complained. Without warning, a shadow burst out of the ground and upper cut me. Since my own shadow hadn't lost any more of its form, I quickly assumed that Henry had used some of Jack Jack's shadow.

"You act like I actually agreed to something." Henry snarled.

"So what's got your goat this time?" I questioned.

"The fact that you lied and put a member of your own family in danger because of it." His accusing eyes made his glare even more frightening that usual.

"My little brother is more powerful than you and I combined." I replied with a smile.

"And if someone has a cube?" He replied.

"Then we protect him." I countered, "Or are you unable to protect a kid?"

"I'm bored." The seven year old stated, not noticing or caring about the argument.

I looked down at my watch and took a moment to realize it was lunch time. "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm starved." Then I smirked. "Jack, you can order whatever you want because Henry is paying."

"And I'm paying because…" Henry asked with irritation.

"Because I forgot my wallet." I replied simply.

"Fine, but I choose where." He replied before adding, "And I'm not buying, I'm just loaning you the meal ticket."

"Fine, fine." I said, not really paying attention.

Henry ended up choosing a McDonalds. With our meal ordered and received we sat down to eat. I had finished my burger and was diving into my fries and Jack Jack was playing with his chicken nuggets while Henry was eating his milkshake. I had probably eaten a total of three fries before I heard the tell-tail shout of an idiot.

"FREEZE! EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!"

I couldn't believe it, who in their right mind would rob a fast food joint?! As I turned around to see who my victims were, I spotted the cube at the same time one of them announced that we were now hostages. _You have got to be kidding; I'm a hostage __as part of a plan__to trap a super?Not only are these guys stupid but they're unlucky as well._

I turned back to Henry, "I'll take care of it."

"Let me I can use my shadow, no one will see."

"Your powers are too risky, your shadows could be spotted and the cube activated, not to mention our cover blown. I can knock them out before they even know they are being attacked."

"Fine." He said then after a quick scan he whispered, "Go."

I took off at full speed. I broke one of the windows to make it seem like I had come through the window rather than from one of the tables. I took down the guy holding the cube an instant later; he went down hard and was knocked unconscious. I knocked down the last two and made a beeline for the bathroom. My clothes were so torn up that my S suit could be seen in places; I couldn't afford slowing down long enough to risk being seen without my mask.

Once in the bathroom I tore off what was left of my clothes, threw on my mask and rushed back out. I spent a few moments apologizing to the restaurant manager about the window I had 'came in through.' I looked towards Henry and looked towards the bathroom. I waved to the crowd and then rushed out of the restaurant. I paused just out of sight of the building, thinking a moment before racing home to redress in civilian clothes. I grabbed a backpack to put the clothes I had left back at McDonald's in and then rushed back, making sure to go slow enough to keep my clothes in one piece.

I reached the restaurant just as Henry and Jack Jack were walking out. Henry had my clothes under the arm with his milkshake and in the other hand he had my fries and a napkin with ketchup on it.

I took the clothes from him and stuffed them in my backpack before snatching the fries and napkin. I could see that Jack Jack only had his toy from his happy meal, so I assumed he had thrown the rest of his food in the trash.

"Well that was fun." I stated.

"A ruined lunch and I had to pick up dirty rags off the public bathroom floor. I wouldn't exactly call that fun," Henry stated with a scowl.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked.

"I have been told my smile is even scarier than my scowl." He answered.

"How is that possible?" I asked then as an afterthought, "Are you in anyway related to Batman?"

"No, but thanks for the compliment." He answered.

"That was more of a gruesome comparision than a compliment." I shot back.

"Do you even know what 'gruesome' means?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're right; maybe I should look it up in the dictionary, just to make sure." Then I looked at him with a smirk, "Maybe they will have a picture of you smiling as an example."

His only reply was to make my shadow into a wall for me to walk into.

"What if someone sees you doing that?" I asked rubbing my forehead and ignoring my little brother's hysterical laughing.

"When it comes to you its worth the risk." He answered. For the first time Henry smiled, and he was right about it, I preferred his scowl. Some people had faces made to smile; it looked like someone had figured to make Henry look intimidating no matter what expression he used.

"You know, with a smile like that I think you're cursed to stay single." I stated thoughtfully.

His smile instantly disappeared, "Do you live to annoy me?"

"Might as well get used to it." I shot back with a lazy smile.

* * *

**So it was a little short... sorry for that.**

**please review and let me know what you think and tell me any mistakes you find so I can fix them :)**


	12. A New Story

**Happy holidays :) and man am i glad i got this chapter out... finally (Dont kill me.) hope you enjoy**

**Hey readers! Sorry for the delay! What with all the stuff I've been doing lately and Taz having a little bit of writer's block, we just couldn't manage to get this out on our usual day. Don't worry though, I told Taz that he can't abandon this story, or I'll annoy him until he finishes. ;) For those of you in the US, I hope you have a Happy Holiday! :)  
-Enchanting Elf**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the settings/characters of Danny Phantom or The Incredibles.**

* * *

Dani

I opened the door to my apartment with a satisfied smile on my face. I couldn't help but smile as I dropped a bag of loot on my bed,and I didn't even care when some jewels fell out. _Thank __you Clockwork._

Most of the jewels were covered in sand and small barnacles. The metal settings that some of the jewels were attached had rusted from their extended stay underwater. For someone like me, it had been a simple matter to get up a few hours earlier than usual and fly to the nearby ocean. My power to become intangible made it a easy to reach the location on the ocean floor that Clockwork had told me of as a reward for my most recent time traveling missions. The shipwreck had been untouched for almost two centuries, and it was filled with treasure of all kind. I had picked out the jewels that I thought would be easiest to sell, after I had cleaned them up a bit anyway. I would fix them up, and then sell them in places all over the world with the help of Clockwork's portal bracelets and a variety of aliases.

With a sigh of content I collapsed into my chair, ready to spend the rest of my Sunday as a couch potato. I had my hand on the remote and my footrest pulled out when…

"_Ding-Dong!"_.

Darn. I finally manage to find time to relax only to be interrupted before I can even put my feet up. I had to question whether or not fate might be messing with me again as I hauled myself out of the chair and over to the door. I glanced at the clock on the wall before opening the door, noting that it was quarter to one._I wonder who this could be._

I turned the lock swung the door open to reveal, to my great surprise, Dash Parr. I scowled, "How do you know where I live?"

If I hadn't already known his secret I would have assumed he was stalking me, but now it was simple to assume he had used his powers to look at my school records.

"I have my ways." He answered smoothly, and I could only roll my eyes._Why did I even __bother asking__?_

"Well thanks for stalking me, now please leave." I had almost closed the door when he put his foot in the way. I sighed, this was going to be another of his determined (and stubborn) moments.

"Please, just go for a walk with me." He asked with big round pleading eyes. He had such cu…. Wait… I am NOT even going to start.

I looked at him, and recalled my older self telling me to give him a chance. "You do anything remotely weird, anything that makes me uncomfortable…"

"I promise I won't," he interrupted.

"…and I am gone, I mean you will NEVER see me again." I finished, ignoring his rushed promise.

I could see him physically gulp. Good, he needed to be on his toes. I can trust what my future self said, but I won't trust her words blindly. "So where do you want to walk?"

"I didn't really have a particular destination in mind." He replied with a goofy grin.

"No destination, so basically you don't want to name a time limit." I shot back, instantly seeing through his plot. I was rewarded with a look on his face that matched a little kid's who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem," I replied,and then quickly added, "But don't bother using those puppy dog eyes on me again, they don't work." I could only hope he never called me on the bluff, because they worked (a little too well really), and I hated it.

"Can we go now?" He asked hopefully.

I sighed, and against my better judgment I closed the door behind me and started down the steps towards the sidewalk, Dash following just a few feet behind. As we walked side by side I quickly realized how aware I was of his footsteps. I was aware of every sound he made as he walked. Why was I so aware of someone I supposedly care nothing about?

I shook my head, my future self may have promised I would be happy with Dash, but no way will I let myself become some love struck idiot. Lost in my thoughts, I failed to see the curb as we reached a foot reached for solid ground and found nothing, and the next thing I knew the ground was rushing up for me. All I could think was,_Wow I'm an idiot._

I threw my hands out and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to feel the pain. After a moment I noticed that something had stopped my fall. I opened my eyes and raised my head from the soft yet solid surface and looked up. There, I found myself staring into the bright blue eyes of Dash.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine. You can let me go now." I replied as I pushed at his shoulders.

He let me go and stood back, although he did so very reluctantly. He had the most caring look on his face that almost made me forget how cocky he was, almost. We kept staring at each other, not saying anything. I stayed silent only because I didn't want to say something stupid and make the situation even more awkward. Now I was ticked at Clockwork. If he hadn't let me meet my future self then I wouldn't have this stupid fear, or these conflicting thoughts._Now I know why Danny __is __always careful about anything that __messes __with his future._

I shook my head and took a step away from Dash, determined not to let my feelings show. "Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to walk?"

My words seemed to bring him back to reality as he remembered to keep up with me, as I had already started walking again. The next few blocks where filled with silence, the few blocks turned into an hour._How did Mr. Hotshot go this long without saying something?_

Finally I got sick of the silence, "What do you want!" I burst out.

"Please go with me to the wedding." He asked quietly, and after he saw what I hoped was a dark look he added, "Please? I won't do anything strange, I won't embarrass you, I won't…. "

"You won't give me the list of things you won't do?" I asked sarcastically.

He didn't say anything but just nodded his head.

"Good, because that is getting annoying."

"So you'll go?" He was looking at me with so much hope that, while I would never admit it, I couldn't even try to say no.

"It's that or you bother me for another week, so I guess I have no choice but to say yes," I replied.

He leaped up and cheered with one hand stretched high above his head.

His reaction was so boyish and so like him. To my surprise I heard myself giggle, and to my horror so did Dash.

"You just, YOU laughed!" he said in shock. If his jaw had been any lower it would have been on the ground.

"Ya, so?" I replied defensively. "Got a problem with my laugh?"

"No, I'm just afraid the sky will fall, but other than that it's cute." He joked.

"My laugh will cause the sky to fall." I said, wondering when my laugh had become that rare. I remember when I couldn't go five minutes without laughing. Now I can barely remember the last time I truly laughed.

"Why don't you laugh more?" he asked, and I could see he was bursting with curiosity.

"Bad experiences in my past I guess." I answered evasively.

"You don't want to talk about it?" I could see in his eyes that he wasn't showing pity, just concern.

"Past wrongs are in the past, so not really." I replied.

"Well has anything good happened in your life recently?" he questioned.

"Well I did get to see my cousin again." I answered, smiling at the memory.

"You have a cousin?" he asked.

"Yes, his name is Danny." I replied.

"Same name?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"Long story, and no I don't want to take the time to tell it."

"You could have just called it a coincidence." He replied with a lopsided grin. "So does he go to our school?"

"No he is already out and living on his own." I answered then out of frustration I added, "Is there a reason we are playing twenty questions about my life?"

"How many chances will I get to learn about you?" He asked innocently, "So what does he do?"

"He battles ghosts for a living, keeps the town safe. The town pays him in return so he can afford a living." I answered completely giving up on avoiding questions.

"Danny the ghost fighter...ghost fighter... a ghost hunter….. Danny Phantom!" He looked at me in astonishment, "Your cousin is THAT Danny?! The one that saved the world when he was only a teenager?"

"Don't you dare tell a soul." I said with a glare.

"My lips are sealed, and don't worry, I can keep a secret." He replied hastily.

"I know." I said, implying the secret he thought I didn't know._Which is ironic considering he was the one that told me._

There was a pause, and then Dash grinned and asked "So is it true that he is half dead, not just has ghost powers but is actually HALF dead?" His eyes were wide again, pulling that oh so adorable puppy dog look. I glared at him,

"What did I say about that? And yes if you have to know he IS half dead." I avoided looking at his eyes, I knew if I looked once I would get caught up in them and start thinking pathetic lovey-dovey thoughts._Damn, I__said I would NOT become like this. What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**__Hope it was a nice read...**

**A/N**

**Every one goes on the idea that Danny is now hunted or makes everyone forget... I went with the third idea... that he became a famous hero... so sue me.**

**please review if you have the time :)**


	13. A New Week

**So sorry it took me so long, but i think i did the time justice... or at least i hope i have. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the settings or characters from Danny Phantom/The Incredibles.**

***A/N* "()()()()()()()()" Means time has passed. **

* * *

**Third person** POV

Dash woke up the next day feeling great; in fact the teen was walking on clouds. He was up, dressed and eating breakfast before his family had to force him. As Dash blissfully ate his eggs and bacon, his mother could only stare at him in shock.

This was a side of Dash that Helen had never seen. No over the top ego, no zipping around the house as if walking was impossible for him. He even managed to say good morning to Vi, who had stayed the night after yet another late night of wedding planning. When Dash had walked into the kitchen and noticed Violet going over wedding plans with their Mother he had simply said "Good morning," with a dreamy smile.

Violet had been thrown for a loop. Dash never missed a chance to give her a hard time, much less give a sincere greeting like that. She had expected at least one snide comment about her fiancé or her love life, or even one about her actually wearing a dress.

Okay, who are you and what have you done with my little brother?" She accused Dash, only half joking. Then she took a closer look at him and with a teasing smile she said, "Mom, I think someone has finally had some luck with the ladies."

"I would say so, a lot of it in fact." Helen replied with a laugh.

"Whoever she is, she is okay in my book, anyone who can get you to act normal must be pretty amazing." Violet said with a knowing glance at Dash.

By this point Dash had finished his food and dropped the dishes in the sink before he walked out, headed for school.

"I'll admit, she has to be something if she can have that effect on him." Helen said thoughtfully as the door shut behind Dash.

"Do you think she will be at the wedding?" Violet asked.

"I do, and I'm sure that's what has him so happy." Helen replied.

"Well then I plan to meet her and thank her for however long this lasts." Violet said with a smile.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Dash POV**(Third Person)

_Dash__…_

_Hey Dash__…_

"Hey Dash!" Josh yelled in Dash's ear.

Surprised, Dash jumped away from the noise and tripped over his own feet. He landed with a grunt and glared up at the short teen. "What was that for?"

"I have been calling your name so many times it's not even funny." Josh replied.

"Just because you are in bliss does not mean you should ignore your friends." Lyon commented.

Dash, Connor and Josh just stared at him for a while. It was rare for the teen to speak. It was almost as if he saved his voice for special occasions.

"Okay, today is turning out to be the weirdest day ever." Connor replied.

Dash turned to the ever observant teen, "And what makes you say that? Today has been a great day."

"Well there is Dash over here too distracted to stay on his own two feet," Connor began with a nod at his friend then he turned his attention to the dark haired teen down the hall laughing with a blond, "Then thetardy king David shows up to school on time for once."

"So two weird things happened, that isn't all that crazy" Josh said with a crooked smile to egg Connor on, knowing he was not done.

"And finally, the oddest of all, we have rumors of our school's ice queen going through her first few classes showing signs of happiness for the FIRST time EVER." Connor finished with a pointed look at Dash.

"You act like all this is my..." Dash started to say but stopped mid-sentence as Danielle came around the corner. The other three followed his gaze and took note of the slight blush on the ice queen's face, something that had never been witnessed before.

"It is your fault, you're at the center of all this." Josh said with a smile, "So spill or I will bug the crap out of your new girlfriend."

"Okay, okay." Dash said with his hand up in surrender when he saw the determined looks of his track buddies, "I finally convinced her to go with me to my sister's wedding."

"Let me get this straight," Josh said, "You got the school's most cold hearted girl, not to mention a senior, to go out with you?"

"Leave it to Dash to go after the girl way out of his league and actually get her." Connor replied.

"What's this I hear? Did Dash finally get a girlfriend?" Came a voice from behind Dash, shortly followed by a chuckle. Dash looked over his shoulder to find David looming over him.

"And I'll count that as the fourth weird thing today," Connor added with a laugh of his own.

"So, how did you get her to say yes?" Josh asked.

"I just didn't give up trying, but I was surprised." Dash asked then looking back on the previous day, "She barely argued at all that time."

"That doesn't make sense." Connor stated.

Dash looked at him and grinned, "Who cares?"

Josh simply laughed and Lyon wandered off in the direction of his first class.

******()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Dani's **POV

I could hear his voice from around the corner; he was with at least two others. I didn't want to talk to him yet, I wasn't ready. The only problem is, my locker was on the other side of Dash and his friends and no other way to go, I was trapped.

How do you talk to someone you just agreed to go to a wedding with? Without warning an image popped in my head, but instead of watching a wedding as a guest I was the bride.

The veil was obscuring my vision; I heard mumbling and then saw hands reach for the cloth covering my face. As the veil was slowly lifted more and more of him showed. Just before the face of the man was revealed I shook my head, hard._I don't need this right now!_

With my mind returned to reality I heard one of the boys say something about my obvious good mood. _Okay now they are talking about me, and I still need__to get past them…_

With my head filled with determination, I stepped around the corner and started to walk.

My timing must have been perfect, or was it the worst? I had stepped out just as he was talking and of course he had to stop talking midsentence to stare at me. I could see a million emotions flashing through his eyes; amazement, respect, shock, and even longing, all in just one glance. I had to look away from him, look away from his dropped jaw, his bright yet deep ey…_Not good, need to stop that._

I managed to yank my eyes away from him, but from their expressions I was fairly sure his friends had seen me staring. I felt my face heat up and I forced myself not to run. It would only make things more awkward.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a black haired teen looking in my direction. I looked closer and noticed the calculating look in his eyes that disappeared a moment after I saw it. I continued to look at him, but he had covered his curiosity with a carefree smile. I couldn't quite remember where I had seen that look before, I knew I had seen it somewhere, and I knew I didn't like him. Worst of all, I could tell he had seen everything that had transpired between me and Dash.

Before I passed him, I couldn't help but get a bad feeling from him. This guy reminded me of others that hide who they are behind a mask. He was definitely one to keep an eye on.

I looked back at him to see he had made his way over to Dash and laugh at some joke along with one of Dash's friends.

I shook my head, maybe I should warn Dash. With a mental note to broach the subject with Dash at the next opportunity, I made my way to my locker and grabbed my books before heading to class.

******()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Violet** (third person)

"Ah Daaaarling! Come in, Come in," shouted the short lady through the video feed.

The wrought iron gate swung open and Violet drove up the winding driveway and parked her car near the front door.

She reached for the doorbell only to have the door flung open and narrowly miss hitting her.

"You're late!" Shouted the woman but her impish smile gave away the fact that she had not really cared either way.

"Traffic." Violet said.

"Well you are here in the now, so no matter." She said before turning around, leaving Violet no choice but to follow.

"How is it coming along?" Violet asked.

"I had some trouble, there was the problem with your powers but I fixed it this morning." Edna said as she reached the high security door.

"My powers?" Then Violet caught on, "Edna, don't tell me you overdid it again?"

The door opened and revealed Edna's lab, "Well your powers are affected by your emotions and you're getting married in the dress." Then she looked back with another of her knowing smiles, "How would you like to accidently do _something _in front of an audience?"

Violet had to admit she had a point and gave in, "So what did you do to it? Please say it still looks like something I can get married in."

"Finally ask the right questions," Edna said before letting a machine scan her palm and a white dress came out of the wall. It was complete with a veil and a beautiful array of frills that seemed to give the dress life of its own. "First I had to see how to nullify your powers but have it not affect anything else."

"So I won't be able to use my powers while in the dress?" Violet questioned.

"Not for as long as this is in your hair, it acts as a switch. If it's in your hair and the dress is on then you can't use your powers." she said, then she hit another button and produced a hair clip that was almost perfectly clear Edna gave Violet the clip before she started to speak, "Like your mother's suit it is indestructible yet incredibly soft."

By this point Violet was wandering around the dress admiring it as she listened.

"There is a switch in the right glove, when activated the dress will conform to your body and project a barrier around you much like your own, but it will be unseen and undetectable."

"Why not just pull out the clip to allow my shielding to work?" Violet asked.

"Cause you're the bride, how can you use your powers during the wedding?." Edna answered with a raised eyebrow, "One more thing, the dress has no power of its own, so you are its battery."

"How does that work?" Violet asked the small woman while she mentally went over why her dress had to be super powered. She understood it having to stop her from accidently doing something but why the extra stuff?

Edna raised her pen and shot her chin in the air, "I will spare you the small details, but it runs on the electrical signals in your nervous system," with this Edna gave Violet a hard look, "A word of caution, while the shield is activated you will not be able to walk and if activated too long then you may suffer permanent damage."

Violet felt her eyes go wide, "How long is too long?"

"Oh, only one minute, but that function is there for your comfort so you don't feel exposed with no powers." Edna saw the fear in Violets eyes and leaped in the air to give her a solid smack on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Do not worry! You have family and friends, plenty of both are supers, you will be safe."

Violet shook her head, "You're right." And Edna was. Between her parents, her brother and the Best's there were plenty of people that could keep her safe while she was weakened. She had nothing to worry about.

******()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Dash's** POV

I was so far in my own happy world that the boring classes didn't even bother me. Nothing could bring me down. Not even the countless comments on my odd behavior bothered me. The girl of my dreams had actually agreed to go on a date with me!

"Dash, the last bell just rang." I heard, and I looked up to see who had said it. Crap, the teacher had noticed I wasn't paying attention. I need to get out before…

"I'm sure something great happened to you, but you still need to pay attention to class." The teacher had started his usual lecture. _Too late._

I tuned him out for a minute or two and tuned back in just in time to hear him say, "Can you try to pay attention to class tomorrow?" I was sure I knew exactly what he had said, word for word, I had heard it all before.

"Oh, uh. Sure, will do Teach" I said then took the teacher's momentary silence as my chance to escape.

I got out of the lecture trap just in time to be cornered by Danielle. I would have been happy in this but the look on her face told me that this was anything but a social call.

"Who is that guy from earlier?" She asked.

"What guy?" I asked.

"The one with the black hair. He walked up to you after I passed you."

"Oh, you're talking about David" I replied.

"Whatever his name is." She said then she added after a moment, "Be careful around him."

"What makes you worried about him?" I asked. I could not be sure what it was but something seemed to be eating at her. In an attempt to put her mind at ease I added, "The only thing that guy is guilty of is being late to school every day."

While I had said it to help her feel better, the information seemed to set her further on edge, "He is always late to school?"

"Today was the first day he has shown up on time in a while." I answered, nervous that this was going to send her further into a state of worry. "Why are you worried?"

"I have a bad feeling about him, and I'm usually accurate on this." She said.

"David is not dangerous, maybe odd, but not dangerous." I said in another attempt to put her at ease.

"I think he is, and what if he finds out your secret?" She asked.

I froze, did I hear her wrong? I looked her straight in the eye, "My secret?"

I could see it, I could see the shock flip through her eyes_she knows_, I could see her trying to find an excuse, _she__knows._

"I mean, what if she finds out we are dating?" she asked, I could tell she was trying to cover up what she had just slipped up on, _she knows._

"How is that a bad thing? And I know you said 'your secret' not ours." I countered, pressing for the honest answer, "How do you know? When?"

She stopped and seemed to have an internal debate, before finally answering, "I found out about your speed back on Saturday." I could see she was dodging my other question so I decided to as again

"How?" I asked, I needed to know. Whether or not I liked her I needed to know how she found out. I needed to know how I had slipped up. Where had I gone wrong? If she knew how many others might know? How do I fix this?

"I can't tell you that, at least not yet." She replied.

"Well I need you to. I need to know how to prevent others from finding out like you did. "I replied leaving no hint of my frantic and uncontrollable inner argument._I__t'__s good she knows, makes dating easier/ this is bad, this jeopardizes my secret identity._

"No one can find out the way I can." She answered.

It was easy to tell she was trying to make me feel better, but how could I? Somehow my secret was out and while I liked her how do I know she could keep my secret? How could I trust her with this knowledge so soon?

"Dash!" Danielle all but shouted.

"What?" I asked while still frantically trying to figure out a solution and getting nowhere.

"Your secret is SAFE." She said while looking me in the eye, there was so much conviction in her voice, her eyes held a look of absolute honesty and… understanding? "There is no way I would tell anyone."

I gave a sigh; I guess I had really no choice but to find out. Then dread filled me, "My parents are going to kill me."

* * *

**So while it took me a while (And it is all on me for being slow so i am still sorry) but i hope you enjoyed the story, and can i say that man finally are the plot peices falling together and rather beautifully if i may add XD**

**anyways please if you have time read and review and remember to give some thanks to my awesome Beta Elf **


	14. A New Situation

**Thanks for patiently waiting and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Danny Phantom/ The incredibles**

**()()()()()()()() = time/scene change**

* * *

Dash felt like his feet getting heavier with every step. For once he was walking home at a human pace. Every block and every stop sign were reminders of how much closer he was getting. All too soon he reached his block, and finally, his house.

Dash squared his shoulders as he took a moment to stare at his front door. His mother was behind that door, so was his father, and if his luck was really bad then most likely so was his sister.

Dash took a step forward and mentally listed all the things he was in for. If he was lucky he might get away with a very long lecture, but more than likely he would get a grounding of some sort, andpossibly some extra chores. With those thought running through his mind Dash reached for doorknob and turned it.

As Dash stepped inside he heard his mother's voice coming from the kitchen, "Well think who you asked to make it for you, of course she would go overboard, it's just how Edna is."

"Well remind me to avoid asking her for something normal again." Vi's voice replied as Dash hesitantly made his way closer.

Dash peeked his head around the corner to find his mother stirring a pot of something on the stove while his sister watched her from the other side of the room at the dining table.

"Um, I'm home." Dash said half hoping they wouldn't notice and ignore him. He heard a faint shout from the garage and sighed at the realization that his dad was home. _I have all the luck in the world._

"Hey Dash, welcome home." His mother said over her shoulder, "How was your day?"

"Well…" Dash just let the word hang in the air not sure how to go about what he had to say. No matter how he said it he was doomed to suffer. His only hope was to break it to them softly and hope for the best. Or at least that would work if both his mother and sister didn't know him so well.

His mother stopped stirring and she and Violet both turned around to give Dash a stern look. There was a moment of silence before his mother asked,"What happened?" Dash could hear the accusation in her voice. His mother already knew he had bad news and no way to beat around the bush.

Dash glanced at his sister and found the same look of suspicion in her eyes. By the look alone Dash knew the next words coming out of his mouth would seal his fate. Dash paused a moment to take a deep breath and anticipate his demise before he spoke the next few words, "Do you remember how the other day I woke up and you guessed I liked a girl?"

"Yes, but why do you sound like there is bad news?" Violet asked, curiosity laced in her words.

"Um, well… I don't know how but she found out." Dash stated haltingly still trying to delay his punishments even by a few seconds. Dash was about to elaborate when he heard the footsteps coming from behind.

"Hey… Am I missing something? Why does it feel so intense here?" Dash's dad asked with a laugh.

"Well dad, a girl found out about my secret identity." Dash replied and tensed up for the shout fest.

"What!" Screamed all three of the others in unison. His dad placed his hand on Dash's shoulder and added, "How? When? Who?"

"I don't know how she found out, or when, just that she knows." Dash replied and again waited for the worst.

"You know, Tony didn't find out for almost two years, yet your secret is out in half a month?" Violet accused with a shake of her head.

"Looks like we have to call in Mr. Dicker." His dad said and Dash saw him sharing a knowing look with his mom.

"Wait!" Dash said in desperation, he knew her knowing was a liability but for Mr. Dicker to erase her memories.

"Wait what Dash?" His mother said impatiently, "We have to correct this before it gets any worse. Honey, go make the call."

Dash looked from his mother to his father in total fear. No way did he want her to forget him. That in itself was far worse than any punishment. In a flash Dash passed his father and yanked the cord out of the house phone and as a precaution he raced through the house and gathered all the cell phones, including the one from his sister's back pocket.

"Please wait!" Dash said. He knew that this was most likely going to gain him more punishments, but to Dash anything was better than Danielle not remembering him.

"Dash, if you cared so much you should have kept the secret better." His mother said from the kitchen, "We don't know her; you know how much damage she could do with this secret."

"Yes I know, but I can't let you erase her memories." Dash replied, determination in his voice.

"How can you be so sure she won't betray you?" Violet asked, "You're willing to let a complete stranger know our secret?"

"She is not a complete stranger!" Dash shouted angrily. He knew he was in the wrong, but he was scared. He feared he was making a great mistake defending her and he feared losing her.

To him the memories he had with her were short, almost nonexistent and common sense said to erase her memories. Any other time Dash would have been willing to sacrifice another's memories for his family's safety but when it came to Danielle he just couldn't allow it. There were so few of them but at the same time they meant so much to him.

Then an idea hit him, a long shot but it was worth going for, "Why don't we wait? Wait until after the wedding?"

"What's the difference? Do you really just want to risk our family's safety just so you can have your date?" Violet asked.

Dash looked at his older sister with pleading eyes, "No, not for a date, What if you could meet her? Meet her and decide for yourself if she is trustworthy?"

"Do you really think talking to her for one day is enough to establish that sort of trust?" His dad asked incredulously.

"Dash, I know you like her but one day can't possibly be enough." His mother said softly.

"Please mom, do what you want after the wedding, but can you give her at least a chance?" Dash begged.

His parents glanced at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation before his father spoke, "Okay Dash, we will have it your way, but do you really expect her to prove trustworthy in just one day?"

"One day is more than enough! I'm sure of it!" Dash cried out in excitement before the hard look in his mother's eye calmed him down.

"You're not out of hot water; we will discuss your punishment later for being careless." His mother stated. "For now you need to go and patrol with Henry."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Dash you're a complete idiot!" Henry shouted as the two walked down the street.

"Thanks for the support." Dash grumbled.

"I have barely known you for two weeks and you have already blown your secret." Henry accused with a shake of his head, "Did you expect me to pat you on the back?"

"Well I thought the all-knowing prince of darkness would be able to help me," Dash shot back. If he was being honest to himself though, he had really hoped that his partner could have given him some advice. At the moment he had no clue how to prove to his family that Danielle was trustworthy.

"Well first things first, you should have kept your secret longer and established a stronger bond of trust." Henry replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well now that the useless ideas have been accounted for would you mind giving me something that actually helps?" Dash asked in frustration.

"But for once it is I that is annoying you and to be rather honest, it's no wonder you enjoy this." Henry said and flashed a smile.

The smile took Dash for a loop. He didn't at all look weird. In fact he looked normal with that smile. "So you can smile without breaking glass." Dash thought out loud with a grin of his own.

The comment caused the normal smile to disappear behind a scowl, but as Henry opened his mouth to shoot something back he froze and tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something.

Dash looked closer at him and noticed he had something black in his ear. It was small and had a reflective look. In fact it looked brand new to Dash.

"It was something my dad made the other day; it receives radio waves sent out to police scanners." Henry replied, "And right now we have another hostage situation nearby."

"How close?" Dash asked.

"Hmm, about twelve blocks south and sixteen east." Without another word Henry disappeared into a shadow and Dash raced off to the new destination. While Dash was fast, he was still running so he reached the place maybe just a couple of seconds after Henry.

He stopped next to Henry just as the hero started to assess the situation, "About thirteen hostages that I can see, and at least two of those anti-hero cubes, and I would say six hunters."

"Sounds easy, any of the cubes already activated?" Dash asked as he turned his head to look.

"Yes both are, so we have to be careful." Henry said but Dash was no longer paying attention, he was too busy focusing on a particular hostage with jet black hair and white bangs. All Dash could think was on how Danielle was in danger.

Ignoring Henry's advice to be careful Dash rushed in. He had the first guard down and out before he even reached either of the cubes' affected area. He raced at another guard but was cut off by a wall of shadow.

"Quickstep I said we have to plan this out." Henry said using Dash's super name now that they were in earshot of the enemy.

"Careful? Let's just finish this and get it over with fast." Dash said, letting the worry show on his face but being careful to not let it show in his voice. If the bad guys knew Dash was worried, they might try to figure out WHY he was worried, and if they found out he knew Danielle…Well, it went without saying they would use it to their advantage.

"You're kidding right?" Henry asked, and as Dash notice him glance in the direction of the hostages he knew that Henry had caught on.

"Yup, so can you drop the wall?" Dash asked impatiently.

Henry waited a second then nodded, "Yes, but play along with me, I have an idea."

"What?" Dash asked not sure what Henry had in mind, but if it meant getting Danielle out of harm's way then he would follow directions for once.

Henry dropped the swirling black wall and sported a mocking smile, "You know, that's kind of cheating using those cubes to keep us at a distance."

Dash saw one of the hunters take aim and fire, but Henry had already disappeared into his shadow and reappeared on the other side of Dash, allowing the bullet to embed itself harmlessly into a wall.

"Wow, I think you need to learn how to aim." Henry advised with a shrug.

Dash was still unsure what Henry was going for but he decided to play Henry's game all the same. "You know, I'm sure with some practice you could get better." Dash saw four of them including the first one take aim and fire. Dash dodged the bullets and took note how the only two that didn't fire were the ones carrying the cubes.

"I think your trick with the cubes is useless if you can't hit your target." Henry commented thoughtfully with a hand rubbing his chin. A second later Henry disappeared into his shadows, dodging the barrage of bullets that were aimed for him, and yet again the two with the cubes didn't fire.

Dash stared at them in confusion before he opened his mouth to give way for his insult. It worked and the hunters fired at him and yelled in frustration as they missed him by a mile.

Dash started to catch on as a lesson from his mother came to mind, _an angry opponent is an easy target_. At that point her wise words gave fruition as one of the hunters closest to Danielle threw a cube at him in frustration.

The criminal's plan was simple, catch Dash in the cube's affected field and shoot him as he was stuck at human speeds. There was only one flaw to this plan and Dash took full advantage. Running at top speed Dash dodged around the cube, giving it a wide birth as he closed in on Danielle. He grabbed her and the hostage next to her.

Once Dash had made contact with them he knew his ability to survive high speeds had passed to them as well and took off back peddling in a blur.

Only after he was at a safe distance around the corner did he slow down to let them go. The man seemed to be extremely unsteady after the trip and Dash didn't blame him. He was surprised when Danielle wasn't off balance at all.

"Thanks, I was kind of stuck there." She said.

"It's ok." Dash replied and turned to leave. Then he stopped himself for a second and turned back to look at the pair he had just saved, "Stay here or leave, but don't get any closer to the fight."

Dash wasn't sure where he had got the feeling she wouldn't listen but he had it. Most likely it had to do with her reaction. She had been too cool and collected, almost as if she were used to this sort of thing. Dash shook the thoughts out of his head, right now he needed to focus on the job at hand.

"Just, just stay here." Dash said before he took off back towards the fight. In his rush, he didn't notice her following him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you have the time Please review :)**


	15. A New Horror

**So here is the next chapter. I thought my story needed a little bit... more. so i gave it a bit more. anyways hope you like and i will update this chapter when my Beta gets to it. But being that i start college tomorrow i dont quite know when will be my next chance on a comp when i start school lolz. So forgive any grammar/spelling as i did this for you XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Danny Phantom/Incredibles.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Dash returned to the fight just as Henry teleported two more hostages away from danger. With a quick glance Dash realized Henry had rescued six other hostages in the time he had been gone. Including the two Dash had rescued, a total of eight people had been rescued, and the hunters were left with another five.

While Dash felt a small bit of relief, he knew they were not out of trouble quite yet. With fewer hostages at their disposal the criminals would begin to make rash decisions; and with the last of the hostages too close to the remaining cube Dash had no way to reach them or protect them without entering the region that the cube covered.

A close look at the criminals' eyes showed that they were indeed beginning to be desperate, which meant that the clock was ticking for Dash and the hostages.

He scanned the area once more, running through a number of different scenarios in his head. He was about to make a move when he heard the one voice he wanted to hear least at that moment. Dani had ignored his wishes, and had followed him back into danger.

"Now, how can I help?" Dani said rather loudly. To Dash it seemed way too loud, as if she was trying to get everyone's…

Dash felt dread as he realized what her plan was; she was trying to be the decoy. Somehow she must have read the situation as he had and realized that it would take nothing short of a miracle to get all of the hostages to safety and escape unscathed. She knew that the hunters needed to be distracted if Dash and Henry were going to rescue the hostages, and she was trying to give them an opening. Unfortunately, Dash ranked Dani's safety as a higher priority than almost anything else.

Dash hoped (foolishly, he knew) that the hunters didn't have it in them to harm an innocent teenage girl. He heard one of the hunters shout that she recognized him from somewhere. Another hunter shouted the word 'super' at the same time.

Dash took off in Dani's direction, but he was too late. He knew Danimust have assumed they wouldn't fire on a young girl and that she would only serve as a distraction; but she was wrong. He had covered half the distance by the time he heard the gun go off.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Dash ran. He could see the bullet. His heightened vision worked just as fast as his super-speed. He watched the bullet as he ran, as it beat him . He reached out to Dani as it got closerand closer to her. Then it hit.

Dani was thrown by the impact of the bullet and Dash couldn't tell how much damage had been done. He did notice the blood on the ground that could only be hers. The red stream pooled by her shoulder. That was it.

Dash turned to hunters and with a roar of rage he rushed at them. He forgot about the cube, or to be more accurate, he no longer cared about the cube. He was without reason.

At full speed he leaped just before reaching the area of the cube. Dash felt his powers disappear just before the wind hit him like a solid wall. Momentum continued to carry him forward.

Dash came in close to the nearest enemy, and with wild punch he knocked the villan out before he even touched the ground. The momentum that had served to get him so far beyond the barrier worked against him with that punch, without his powers Dash's arm couldn't take the force, and he vaguely heard a crunching sound. The adrenaline numbed any pain Dash might have felt, and he was not even certain if the sound had been from him or from the hunter. He skid to a halt, and turned to launch himself at a second hunter. The man was caught off guard, he hadn't been paying attention when Dash had taken out his teammate, and he had foolishly believed that the cube would protect him and his team from any and all supers. Dash noted with satisfaction that the man's jaw was clearly broken, though in the back of his mind he had a nagging thought that he would regret this when the adrenaline finally wore off and the pain set in.

Dash spun on his heal to attack a third man with a round house kick to the ribs. Dash stepped back as the man fell to the ground like a rock. He ignored someone calling his name as he leapt at a fourth man, but stopped himself just in time.

Dash found his fist inches away from the glaring red eyes of Henry. With a start Dash realized that Henry had taken out the other three men. Dash glimsped blood dripping from Henry's arm, but couldn't focus on it. The only thing Dash could do was worry about Dani.

"Dani!" Dash called out as he ran to her side, speeding up as he left the cube's affected range. "Dani!"

Dash reached Dani's prone form and dropped to his knees. His vision became blurred as his mask caused the tears to pool up. In frustration Dash ripped it away and rubbed the warm liquid away from his eyes to get a better look at Dani.

Dash ignored Henry's shouts of alarm and his cry to put his mask back on and just focused purely on Dani. He barely noticed the wall of blackness rise up around him as he gave a sigh of relief. She was breathing, at least for now.

Dash felt the light fall on him again and looked up to find that he was in a lab. He realized that he knew this lab… it was Snog's. Henry had teleported them to his father's lab.

He heard the loud shouting in the background of Henry telling him how much of an idiot he was and how he had just nearly got them both killed.

Dash ignored the ensuing ranting of his partner as he desperately applied pressure to the area the bullet had entered Dani. Dash didn't have much experience with injuries, particularly not bullets, but he knew the bleeding had to be stopped at all costs.

He was beginning to run down anything that he had learned that might help him in this situation when he felt gentle but firm hands grab him and pull him away. "Step back son, let someone with more experience in this sort of thing help her."

Dash finally acknowledged the advice after a moment of resistance and numbly let the hands guide him away. His thoughts were still focused on Dani and he wondered if she would be okay. The hands led him to a nearby bench and Dash collapsed from emotional exhaustion.

Dash stared down at his hands, "Will she be okay?" He muttered.

At that moment, Dash finally registered that he had been hurt. The adrenaline had finally stopped rushing through his veins and the pain in his arm exploded into his mind. He quickly grabbed his forearm and clenched his teeth against the waves of nausea.

"Why don't we see what we can do about that first?" The voice offered.

Dash looked up at Snog's concerned face and asked the only question that was on his mind despite his own state, "Will Dani be okay?"

Snog sighed and looked at Dash for a moment before he answered, "I don't really know at this point. My wife has patched me up plenty of times and if anyone can do it she can, but there was a lot of blood loss as far as I can see…"

Dash felt his worry return tenfold and made a move to get up. The only thing that stopped him from going anywhere was Snog's steady grip on his shoulder. "Son, you can go see her after my wife has done what she can, and after we have seen to your arm."

Dash glared at the man for a moment before finally giving into his order. Dash sat back down and held out his arm.

Snog spent all of a few seconds looking at it before he disappeared behind a column of machines. There was a moment of metal crashing around and the man letting out frustrated grunts and curses before a cry of success.

Dash watched as the man came back with an odd spherical device in his hand. Snog reached his arm out for Dash's arm. Dash complied and ignored the pain as Snog turned it so that Dash's palm was open as if to receive a gift.

The sphere was dutifully placed on his palm and after a few buttons were pressed the object opened up like a puzzle.

The object scanned his arm before rings dislodged themselves from the device and travelled up his arm, seemingly removing the cloth as they did so. Once all the cloth had been shredded off his arm thedevice wrapped a thin layer of a strange looking cloth around the injured area. After they were complete the rings tightened themselves firmly around various points of his arm.

Finally the last parts of the round object broke up into hundreds of small pieces and came together, connecting the rings to each other and encasing his arm completely from just below shoulder to wrist in metal.

"Worked like a charm, man I love it when they do." Snog said as he admired his work. He pressed a few buttons on Dash's arm and a holographic image of Dash's bones appeared above his arm, the imagelooked more like a couple dozen tiny fragments instead of the usual ulna, radius, and humorous. "Wow, No clue how you managed to shatter it that bad, looks like you ran it over with a train."

"Punched someone while moving at an impossible speed." Dash replied.

"Well if he survived then I hate to be his doctor." Snog replied with a mischievous smile. "By the way, I thought you were able to hit things at high speeds, why was this time different? As I see it don't you only slow down before you hit them to stop yourself from killing someone else?."

"I lost control when she was shot and ignored a cube." Dash muttered.

"Oh, now it all makes sense. Love's Rage." Snog replied. "Oh and before I forget, you can move your arm now."

Dash looked at Snog in confusion before he looked down at the metal encased arm. "But I thought it was shattered."

"It is, but that bionic arm will keep your bones in the right place and also automatically administer pain killers. Basically painless movement and your arm will still heal right." Snog replied with a smug smile.

Dash stared at his arm as he moved it cautiously and to his relief there really was no pain. "Snog can I go see Dani now?"

"Not much more we can do for your arm so you're clear to go, just stay out of the way." Snog answered.

Dash was gone the second Snog had finished talking. He wound through the large lab in the direction he had come. In seconds he was where he wanted to be, but that didn't make him feel any better. He could see Dani on a table and bloody rags around her shoulder area, but his eyes were drawn to a bloody piece of metal on the floor. Dash instantly recognized it for what it was; the bullet that had hit her.

To his relief Dani was still breathing, but for how long he didn't know. All he did know what she was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. It was eating at him that he had failed so miserably to protect her. Why had he been so slow? If he had been there a little faster she would be okay, but he hadn't and here she was in a state he couldn't stand to see her in.

His family wanted to erase her memory. He had selfishly argued against it. Had he caused this? Was this all his fault? If he had allowed the organization to erase her memory would she be okay now?

* * *

**Few things explained. **

**-I know most speedsters in fan fics/shows/comic and what not can outrun bullets, but i stated earlier in this fan fic series that Dash was continually getting faster, the only problem is that he was not yet fast enough. (i know its a small cop-out but i didn't want him that over powered quite yet lolz.)**

**-second as for Danni not just finding a place to hide and transform/getting hit.****she didn't want to miss the fight and going off to change may have caused that, plus she figured the men would NOT shoot her if she was human. She made an error in judgment and by the time she heard the gun go off... well she isn't as fast as Dash. she would have been hit before she could even think to go intangible (by the time she heard the gun shot she would already have been hit by the bullet).**

**So there it was, pretty intense, will she survive? will she pass on? find out in the next chapter. **

**Also please read and review. (And wish me luck in College cause i may need it XD)**


	16. Same old fears

**So I finally got the next chapter up, yay for me. And I would like to point out that the first 2 chapters were easily made 100 times better thanks to my awesome beta Elf, she practically rewrote them lolz. and add how much of the other parts of the chapter she saved... well remember that she did and amazing job on this for me. so i am deeply grateful to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings from Danny Phantom/The Incredibles.**

**PS: Sorry its so short, i just couldn't make it that much longer... well please enjoy XD... oh ya and that mentioning of her maybe dying in the last chapter... well i was bored and it was a joke... of course i wouldn't do that to you awesome readers XD**

* * *

Dani slowly felt herself regaining consciousness. She struggled to open her eyes before blearily looking at her surroundings. It only took her a moment to come to the startling realization that she was in some sort of lab. A number of different machines were scattered about the room, and equipment of all sorts covered the shelves on the wall. Some of the equipment had been hung from the ceiling, and others were just lying on the floor in a seemingly random arrangement.

Dani quickly shut her eyes again and forced herself to stay calm. She did not have particularly fond memories of labs, and this one in particular was just enough to remind her of a very specific lab, and to dredge up more than a few unpleasant memories. _'This is not HIS lab; I don't even know why I'm in here. They can't know what I am, and I can't panic until I know all the details.' _With that thought firmly planted in her mind, Dani opened her eyes once more and examined her surroundings more thoroughly. It was with great relief that Dani realized she had not been restrained in any way and was free (if she could find the energy) to leave at any time. A quick glance at the walls gave Dani confidence that if needed, she could just go intangible and fly to safety. Escape plan reasonably set, Dani turned her attention to the lab in general.

The lab, aside from the general vibe that it wasn't all that organized, appeared to be quite advanced, probably on par with Danny's parents' lab. Her next observation was that she was not alone. Sitting in a chair a few feet from the uncomfortable table she had been laying on was Dash, sound asleep.

He was snoring softly in what had to be an extremely unpleasant position. His head was propped on one of his hands and his other hand was wrapped in a metal contraption that had somehow managed to rest itself over his shoulder and hang behind his head.

Dani looked at the sleeping hero and found herself smiling. With no one around to see her, she didn't feel the need to hide any of her emotions. The moment was cut short, however, by the sound of footsteps and arguing that was coming closer. Dani didn't know who the voices belonged to or why she felt the need to hide the fact that she was awake, but her instincts rarely failed her, so she quickly shut her eyes and rested her head back on the table just before the owner of the voices came from around the corner.

The voices didn't pause in their argument as they walked further into the room. Dani listened with interest as she realized that they must be talking about her. "I'm telling you, she isn't human," A female voice stated calmly. Her voice made Dani picture an older woman, one who was clearly some sort of scientist.

The reply came from a man that was also older. His voice was gruff and had a slight western accent, "Well I say your equipment is screwy, there's no way that's right."

"My equipment works just fine, you built them after all." The woman pointed out with a huff, "Why won't you believe the results?"

"Because even among us supers we don't have blood and bone cells like that, they just aren't possible."

"She could be a genetic experiment by the hunters to try and get at supers on more equal terms." The woman pointed out, her voice tinged with concern.

"I'm not sure there is any hunter out there with that sort of resource or know how." The man replied.

At one point, Dani had had a solid emotional barrier around her heart. It had always blocked out the insults and the possible damage others could do to her. It had protected her from situations such as this, the situations in which she was reminded that she wasn't human. But that was all before she had met Dash. He had cracked that armor, her emotional barrier, in the last couple of weeks, and now these words struck her hard. She was genetically engineered. She was dangerous, and worst of all wasn't human. Even the part of her that looked human was a 'failed copy.'

These two unfamiliar voices had struck a nerve that she had long forgotten, this pain was easily worse than the pain in her arm. She fought to push her emotions away, to reconstruct a wall in a matter of minutes that had taken months to build the first time. She was jolted out of her concentration by a different voice, one that was familiar and was much closer to her.

"Who cares what your machines say about her?" Dash asked with as much anger in his voice as Dani felt in her heart. "I can tell you more about who Dani is as a person than any machine."

"Dash, from the data the machines provided Dani was never even human." The female said in a calming voice.

"I don't care! Can your machines tell you about her likes and dislikes? What about the fact that she has a kind heart and hides it? What else can your machines say about her besides her DNA?"

"Well… Nothing really, but that doesn't change the fact that she could be dangerous, or that she could part of a plot by the Hunters, and she could harm us all." The woman answered with frustration clear in her tone.

The next moment Dani felt a warm hand place itself on hers. "She's not dangerous, not to us!" Dash stated firmly as his hand tightened around hers possessively.

Dani felt a jolt from the touch of his hand and the warmth of his words. Dash had heard all those things about her not being human, not being normal, yet he still defended her. This was something only Danny and his friends and family had ever done for her. Yet Dash was different from them, but not in how he defended her, and certainly not in a bad way.

He was different in how she felt towards him. Every word he spoke in defense of her only made her sense of warmth grow stronger.

Dani squeezed the hand holding hers and opened her eyes. She found herself staring into Dash's bright blue eyes. "Do you really mean all that?" She practically whispered, almost afraid to ask.

Dash's eyebrows went up for a second as he realized Dani had heard him. He quickly recovered and replied, "Every word. You are you and that's all I need."

There was no thought of why, it just happened. Despite their audience, despite the throbbing pain of her arm, Dani barely managed to breathe a word of thanks before she had pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was amazing, it was warm and soft, and after a moment Dani felt an arm wrap around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Dani never wanted it to end, she felt so comfortable and safe in that moment, and yet, all too soon it did just that. Dash pulled away and with a loving smile on his face he said, "You know, she's right. No way can an angel like you ever be human."

Dani smiled and rolled her eyes. His words, filled with love, adoration, and something she couldn't describe, made her realize how important Dash had become in her life. Her heart swelled, overflowing with joy and love. A thought came to mind, and startled her out of her elation.

_He knows I'm not human, but he still has no clue about my other half, should I tell him and risk ruining this now?_

_No__,__ I think I'll save that for later. __I don't really want to ruin this moment._

* * *

**So there it is, from yours truly. Sorry for the extreme lateness, college was harsher on me than i realized. So i also thought you readers may want a little more romance brewing and so there it is, all the sweet coating of fluff any sane person can handle XD**

**Please, if you have time, review and let me know what you think. (And remember to thank elf cause she really did make this far better than what i had originally sent her XD)**

**PS: both my beta and i agreed that we were not sure that the chapter should have ended like that but lets call it a cliff hanger and let that be that lolz.**


	17. A New Bond

**So Elf got me off my lazy but and motivated me to get this chapter done... I was a bit distracted by school and work then she got me to sit down and focus. Thanks to her you get this awesome chapter. So read, enjoy and remember to thank her before you thank me XD**

* * *

Dash knew something was up. Yes he had defended her and he knew she was not a threat to him or anyone else he cared for, but she was definitely not normal. Dash mulled the conversation/argument he had just had in his head. Henry's parents did have a point. The thoughts were quickly invaded by others, more primal in nature. Dash shook his head quickly as he tried his hardest not to think about the perfect kiss…. And failing.

Her lips were… her eyes… her-_Snap out of it!_

Dash shook his head before trying to think it over from another angle. He allowed his mind to wander over the possibilities for a moment, and then scowled as he realized he had gone back tothinking about the kiss. With a sigh, Dash decided he needed another opinion, this time from a third party.

"Who could I ask that knows enough but isn't involved?

* * *

Dash rang the doorbell with little hesitation and waited. A moment later the wooden door swung open to reveal a little girl in a tutu.

She had dark chocolate skin.. Her hair was pitch black and wavy. The tutu was a flowery pink and made the girl's bright hazel eyes stand out.

Dash was looking at the six year old Alaia Best.

Dash had at one point been her babysitter as an attempt by his parents to teach him responsibility. It had worked, to a certain degree, but what it had really done was bring the two together with a strong bond that no one could break. Rainy days, boring hot days, Dash had entertained her. The countless nights he had put her to sleep with a bedtime story, or even all the diapers he had once had to change.

With a squeal the young girl leaped forward and into the open arms of her favorite adopted older brother's arms. Dash spun her around with a laugh.

After a moment Dash put the young super down and gave her a look over. "How are your lessons going?"

Alaia beamed as she answered, "I'm getting better at standing on my toes!"

Dash watched her demonstrate and clapped when she managed to perfectly balance on her toes, "You are getting better. And your training?" Dash asked as she shut the door behind them.

She reacted to the question and in a split second Dash found himself staring at his mirror image. With a stern look Dash crossed his arms, "We both know you can replicate my image perfectly, how is your spontaneous training going?"

Dash saw his face frown in concentration before it shifted into a form of a boy that Dash didn't recognize. "Looks good but you need to work on your eyes, they still shift back to your own color."

The boy turned back into the form of Alaia with a frown. "I'll get better; it's just hard to remember all the stuff I have to change."

"You're doing fine, just don't give up." Dash looked at the blossoming super with kind eyes before his mind drifted back to why he was here, "Is your father here?"

Alaia gave Dash her best pout as she replied, "I thought you were here to play with me."

"I will another time, right now I need help."

"You can find my lousy husband in the living room!" A woman seethed as she stormed past them and slammed the front door behind her as she made her exit.

Following the angered instructions, Dash found Mr. Best in the living room watching a football game.

"Sorry about that, the woman is mad that I couldn't book a table at her favorite restaurant." Lucius Best (A.K.A Frozone)said as Dash sat in the chair next to his.

The irritation in Lucius's voice made Dash unsure if he should ask for advice, particularly when it seemed like Lucius had enough girl trouble already. That uncertainty, however, didn't last long as Lucius looked over at Dash and gave him a big toothy grin, "Now what brings you here Dash?"

"I um… I wanted some advice."

"Then you came to the right place, what kind of advice?"

"Well there is this girl and-"

"You have girl problems? Well this is unexpected. Lay it on me, let's see what old Frozone here can do for you."

Dash felt encouraged and told Lucius everything from the moment he had met her to now. The story had taken Dash quite a while to tell to his mild surprise. The entire time he spoke Lucius listened patiently only making a noise when Dash told him about the part where Danielle had figured out his secret.

"Now that is some story, and an interesting girl."

"She is, she is also amazing." Dash replied, deep in thought.

Lucius eyed Dash with a look of amusement. It wasn't often that Dash asked for help and for him to be this confused was interesting. Lucius took a moment of thought before answering. He absently rubbed his chin before he spoke. "Well you're definitely head over heels for this girl. Let's see." The older hero paused in thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "I guess I would say to simply do what you think is best, if trusting this girl with your secret is what you want, why shouldn't you?"

"But isn't it dangerous to go spreading my secret to others? To outsiders?"

"I never said spread your secret." Lucius gave Dash a meaningful look, "Your secret is also yours to share with those you trust to hold the burden. I'll say that this girl isn't just any old girl, not if she was able to tame your heart." The older super gave a low chuckle at the blushing face of his best friend's son.

"So I can trust her?"

"That is completely your choice. If you believe she deserves this trust then give it to her." Lucius gave a smile and added, "Hey, I trusted my wife and never regretted it."

Dash could tell that was all he would get out of the older super, so without further questions he stood up and nodded to Lucius before turning to leave. As Dash stepped away he squared his shoulders and made a decision. He would trust her with all his heart; he chose to not doubt her. At least till he was given reason to.

He made it home a bit faster than he thought and gritted his teeth. Time for the second test, his family.

Dash opened the door to find the smell of his mother's cooking and the sound of the TV on in the living room. In half that time Dash realized now was probably his best opportunity to break the news to them. Dash gathered his courage and walked into the house, ready to face the music.

* * *

**So there it is, and yet again Elf took my sloppy writing... and with a few simple words she made it epic. this chapter is a success thanks to her so be sure to give her the credit she deserves... Feel free to review XD**

**btw Dash is 17 in this story while Alaia is merely six... with the diaper stage lasting usually to the age of 2 or three that means this story implies that he had to change diapers at about the age of 12 or 13... Come on, picture dash changing a diaper just a couple of years after he saved the world... you know its funny XD**


End file.
